


One More Night 一夜停留

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Sex Games
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 允浩和昌珉在爱与恨的薄弱界限间开始了他们的游戏，而随着边界开始变得岌岌可危，他们自身也逐渐陷入其中。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxfergiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/gifts).
  * A translation of [One More Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168000) by [xxfergiexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfergiexx/pseuds/xxfergiexx). 



_东方神起！_

 

_东方神起！_

 

_东方神起！_

 

_东方神起！_

允浩在后台听见这欢呼，但悲伤浸没了他。人们所欢呼的曾经的东方神起已经不复存在。三个人离开去开拓新的事业。现今，东方神起只有两人。但今晚的郑允浩演出完美，他的舞蹈动作和领队的微笑都无懈可击。

 

在SM的艺人们同台歌唱时，郑允浩一反常态，他紧跟沈昌珉，但沈昌珉对此没有提出异议。他们演员般专业地扮演了一对紧密朋友的角色。

 

今晚昌珉 _有所不同_ 。这个男孩通常很害羞，在舞台上不知道该如何自处，他的长腿在表演动作紧凑的舞蹈中常常无处安放。但今天，昌珉自信流露。

 

这让允浩心生抵触。这份抵触不算新鲜，因为近来这个年轻人的所作所为许多时候都在忤逆他的心意。

 

_为什么沈昌珉对组合重组，对仅剩他们两人的现实置若罔闻？为什么面对东方神起在今晚的演出后折戟沉沙的可能性还能泰然自若？_

 

这时两只手放在他的肩膀上摇了摇。“允浩！来庆功宴吧！”是希澈。

 

允浩扫视后台的一众艺人，直到他发现了昌珉，后者正在和圭贤亲密交谈。在他和曺圭贤手舞足蹈地描述着什么时，汗水在昌珉的二头肌上闪闪发亮。郑允浩移开视线后回答希澈，“我等会儿就过去。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

允浩喝了很多。

 

金希澈递给他一根烟，郑允浩没有拒绝。他吸入致癌的烟雾然后吐出来，看着雾气缭绕在他眼前。他又喝了一短杯威士忌。

 

烟和酒都有害健康，但他真的他妈的不在乎。在该死的每一天里他都扮演了一个完美的角色，完美的队长。今晚，他允许自己放纵一下。

 

“昌珉为啥没来？”希澈问他，他从郑允浩唇间拿走烟蒂，自己吸了口。

 

允浩从鼻子里发出哼的一声。“你见过沈昌珉出来社交？他应该在宿舍里吃零食打游戏。或者在看书。他这个人一无所长。”

 

他声音里的揶揄恶意让他自己都讨厌。但他清楚，沈昌珉对他的看法与此不相上下。

 

希澈若有所思地盯着他。“真有意思，你这么讨厌他。更有意思的是你们都这么不能容忍对方——在相机前你还得是个完美的哥，他是你完美的弟弟…”金希澈窃笑着。

 

郑允浩黑了脸。“以后也会这样。大众只需要看到我们俩天造地设，在其他人都离开后还是紧紧相拥。经纪人让我们朝这种人设发展。”

 

“你觉得这可行吗？”希澈怀疑地说。“如果你们一月就要正式回归，那时你们俩要怎么办？演戏彼此欣赏？”

 

“ _我深深爱着我的昌珉妮，_ ”允浩甜甜地加重语气，“ _他很坚强，在最低谷支持着我走过那段时光_ 。”

“我都快信了你的邪。真吓人。”金希澈在允浩继续喝他的酒时夺走了酒杯。

 

郑允浩嘟起嘴。“哥！”

 

“别喝了。我不能再让你喝了。”希澈站起身，穿上他的外套。“来吧，我送你回宿舍。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉单手抓着些薯片，另一只手把他的小说翻了一页。

 

这是他的轻松一刻。没有别人在宿舍，因为所有人都去了庆功宴。他放松在激烈的演唱会后疲惫的身心，终于能独享片刻的宁静。

 

但最令他感到幸福的事情是：郑允浩不在家。

 

他无法消化和郑允浩独处这件事。尤其是在三个人出走后。令人尴尬的沉默无时不刻地横亘在他们之间，近来已经达到了让沈昌珉神经蜷缩，想要逃回自己房间的地步。

 

但今晚，郑允浩 _有所不同_ 。通常，这个跋扈的男人会在舞台上会高傲地昂首阔步，并且喜欢强势地支使昌珉做这做那。但今天，在唱最后一首歌时，郑允浩寸步不离地紧跟着他，就好像他对自己的陪伴无比需求。他很快弄明白郑允浩是在当众表演，于是他陪演下去，用一只胳膊抱住他 _最爱的_ 哥。

 

然后，在演出结束时，他发现郑允浩看起来很伤心，尽管给他们加油鼓励的粉丝们是全场呼声最高的。

 

昌珉对着他的小说皱起眉头，他没再读下去。他挫败地叹了口气。郑允浩近来总是因为各种原因莫名地出现在他的思绪中。而在许多夜晚里，昌珉都试图搞清楚这 _郑·他妈的·允浩_ 到底是何许人也。

 

漫长的七年里，他注视着郑允浩领导组合，看着这个男人在彩排时对成员们施以威压，要求至臻完美。昌珉旁观着他们的小队走向分裂。在这过程中他什么也没对允浩提起，然而他对郑允浩没有遇见分崩离析的这一天由衷地感到惊讶。成员们已经不满于现状许多年。这昭然若揭。但允浩，依然我行我素，做他自己，对与东方神起无关的事物毫不在意。

 

昌珉把他的书扔在茶几上，厌恶感缠上他的全身。郑允浩对一切都毫不在意。他甚至没有发现昌珉已经逐渐长大了。他仍然无穷无尽地欺凌着他，就像对待一个小孩那样对待昌珉。但没人发觉这一点，所有人都被这个SM公司的宠儿的明亮微笑打了岔。  

 

门锁转动，两个男人破门而入。希澈让允浩的胳膊架在自己身上，他托举着郑允浩进了宿舍。昌珉透过自己方框眼镜的边沿看着他们，觉得他俩的样子有点好笑。

 

郑允浩口齿不清地胡乱说话，没人听得懂他在讲什么。希澈拿允浩没有办法，他只能纵容地点点头。在发现昌珉时，金希澈肉眼可见地松了口气。他把允浩撂在沙发上，直直地看着昌珉的眼睛说，“照顾好你的哥，弟弟。我还要回庆功宴上照看我的组员。”金希澈说完就高傲地仰着脸离开了。

 

昌珉重新拿起他的书来读以掩饰他的不悦。他诅咒着年长的这个人离开后就能醉倒在某个鸟不拉屎的地方。

 

然而他的书被郑允浩用手粗鲁地打落，这个人坐的离他近了些。“你 _有没有_ 找过点乐子？”

 

沈昌珉抿着唇，咽下一句已经在嘴边的嘲讽。耐心地从地上捡起自己的书，他站起身向自己的房间走去，从郑允浩身边逃开。

 

“你也要离开，沈昌珉！”郑允浩在他身后含混地叫喊。“我压根不在乎！反正你也只会躲着我！”

 

昌珉在他关紧房门，上了锁前没有停下脚步。 _你到底想让我怎样？_ 他朝郑允浩大喊出声。

 

 

~*~

 

 

他们的回归定在了一月。

 

他们录完了KYHD的整张专辑，在一切专业场合之外巧妙地避开了彼此。允浩每晚都跑出去，回来的时候往往酩酊大醉，全身沾满香烟气味。

 

昌珉往往皱着鼻子，他好奇郑允浩这样会不会在一月之前就弄垮身体，倒下不省人事。

 

他们的经纪人，李姜辉，在某个早上到他们的练习室来。他眉头拧紧，脸上明显写着不满。伴舞者鱼贯而出，留下经纪人和两个明星独处。

 

“不能再继续这样下去了。”姜辉踱步到他们面前。“马上就要拍摄影集，你们俩必须显得非常亲密才行。如果你们继续瞪着眼睛试图用眼神剜死对方或者像躲瘟疫一样躲开彼此，这样肯定是行不通的。要是你们两个不快点搞清楚现在的状况，这次回归必败无疑。”

 

郑允浩挺直脊背。“面对相机时是另一回事。”

 

姜辉怀疑地摇头。“我不相信，允浩。你是不是不了解东方神起这次回归要点是令人 _耳目一新_ 的 _双人组合_ 。大多数粉丝都很好奇你们俩，但如果他们在你们之间看不到紧密关联或者化学反应，那么一切都会走向失败！你们不能再像两个陌路人那样相处了！”

 

允浩闭上了嘴。这次换昌珉发了言。“所以，你想让我俩发生点化学反应？你是在说粉丝福利吗？”

 

“不，不是。”姜辉看起来冷静了点。“粉丝福利都是后话。先来看看你们KYHD的编舞录像。里面争斗场景那部分，现在看来就像是在对口型，而且是弱爆了的对口型。我们需要的是火焰！激情！我们需要一种原始的性张力！这就是概念的核心，所以你们要么解决你们之间的麻烦，要么就只能等着失败！”

 

姜辉走出了练习室，他边走边情感丰富地低声咒骂着什么。

 

昌珉盯着允浩，后者正避免这一眼神接触。“你今晚还去夜店吗？”

 

允浩正在摆弄他的CD机，但仍然像个文明人那样回答了他。“是的。”

 

“我和你一起去。”沈昌珉陈述着，在允浩弄掉一张CD时暗自窃笑。

 

 

~*~ 

 

 

这件夜店里烟雾缭绕。音乐敲打着四面围墙，淹没一切墙壁之内的谈话。允浩在一片随节拍舞动的躯体中迷失自己。他吸了一口烟，冲一个在远处打量他的女人露出邪笑。 

 

昌珉的确跟着允浩来到了夜店，但允浩不能对他的所在无视地更加彻底。允浩在他们进来的瞬间从他身边逃开，混入了人群之中。他舞动身体，动作暴烈，拼命想要忘记独自坐在角落里的年轻成员。

 

当两只大手落在他的胯间将他整个人向后带去时，允浩没有反抗。他任由对方动作，这在夜店舞池中很平常——在塞壬歌喉般俘获人心的音乐节奏中，迷失其中的人往往会像这样寻求舞伴。

 

贴在他后背上的胸膛很结实。吹在他耳畔的呼吸暖而潮湿。“你好。”

 

“嗨。”允浩笑着回答，他清楚这位陌生人听不太清他讲话。

 

“教教我怎么跳舞？”陌生人用他低沉的嗓音请求。

 

允浩向后伸手，他抓住这位陌生人的脖子，感觉到对方放在他腰胯间的手指收紧了。他的身体契合着对方稍高的身材，这种感觉令他着迷。他没法离开；他摇摆身体，故意地用臀部顶上男人的胯下。

 

他身后的人从牙齿间嘶声。“好吧，见鬼。”

 

这声音听起来真耳熟…

 

郑允浩扭头去看，他倒抽一口气。 _沈昌珉。_

 

他试图挣脱，但昌珉收紧了对他的禁锢，朝他耳边靠去。这个年轻的男人大声地说，“别跑…我们才刚见面。我以为你会继续教我跳舞。”

 

允浩心跳加速。他不知道沈昌珉在和他玩什么见鬼的花样，但他发现自己想继续玩下去。他是要和他假装相互不认识还是怎么着？

 

“化学反应！”昌珉向他耳语，声音足以被他听清。“那么…你叫什么？我是Shim。”

 

 

 _原来如此。_ 允浩明白了。他压抑住给这个顽劣的弟弟来个过肩摔的想法，闭上眼睛回答，“Jung。”

 

短暂停顿后，昌珉出声。“来吧，Jung。”

 

允浩下意识地摇摆身体，全然忘我地被音乐俘虏。不一会儿，他的手不由自主地再次向后，攀上了昌珉的脖子。

 

这么一会儿后，郑允浩已经忘记现在和他一起跳舞的是年轻的组合成员。相反的，他沉醉在震耳欲聋的音乐里，沉醉在身后这具温暖、坚实、掌控了他狂热扭动的身体的躯体里。

 

到了第四或者第五首歌时，他的屁股碰到了一个坚硬的轴状物。昌珉的嘴巴再次贴近他的耳廓，允浩屏住呼吸。“到洗手间来找我，Jung。”

 

这个小屁孩离他而去，同时一顶帽子盖住了他半张脸。

 

 _这是谁？_ 允浩在内心大声质问。  _你一点都不像我认识的“弟弟”。_

 

他站在舞池中央，思考着该下一步怎么办。之前在远处打量他的女人又在朝他抛媚眼了。

 

 _我这么做是为了组合的成功。_ 郑允浩如此说服自己，开始朝着着洗手间走去。

 

_TBC._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

昌珉先到了男洗手间。他抓着洗手池边沿，评估着镜中自己潮红的脸色。他吐出长长的一口气，扪心自问知不知道自己都在干什么。早些时候，坐在吧台边，他看着人海拥挤地耸动，想象着一个陌生人和微醺的郑允浩共同起舞…并且下流地抚摸他。这想法令他坐立难安。

 

经纪人说他们应该发生化学反应。于是一个想法涌现了…

 

 _他_ 可以是这个陌生人。

 

洗手间的门打开，允浩走了进来。还有两个路人在用便池，但在他们在各自忙活完后洗手离开。

 

昌珉盯住允浩。“你如约而至。”

 

“保不齐呢。”允浩昂起头。

 

他的顶撞让昌珉有点惊讶。沈昌珉扬起一遍眉毛，问道，“这是挑衅吗，Jung？”

 

“也许吧，Shim。”

 

允浩朝昌珉缓缓走去。他的手探到对方身后，锁住了洗手间的门。门锁弹动的瞬间，他们的游戏开始了。

 

昌珉被允浩推搡到洗手台边。

 

“你想从我这得到些什么，Shim？”

 

昌珉反制住对方，直到他们位置互换，让郑允浩的后腰死死抵住了水池边沿。

 

允浩抬眼望向他。这眼神中带着蔑视，沈昌珉几乎能从空气里尝到它。显而易见地，郑允浩在要求着主导权。

 

沈昌珉低下头，他低沉地开口：“你想让我弓下腰，让自己来掌握一切，然后再次对我指手画脚？就像平时一样？这多没趣。也太平凡无奇。那么来吧， _队长_ 大人…”沈昌珉有意地中止了扮演陌生人的游戏。他需要挑拨郑允浩，试探着要做到什么程度才足以击碎这队长的假面。

 

允浩瞪视他的魄力随着他瞳孔放大、双手探向昌珉的的屁股的动作转为沉沦。沈昌珉任由他被允浩拉着而贴近了对方。当他们下身碰在一起，允浩的战栗使一阵兴奋蹿过他的四肢百骸。沈昌珉的衬衣领子在允浩捉住他衣襟拉拉扯扯时紧绷，后者的眼睛里闪着恳切的、希望被通融的光。

 

沈昌珉热切期盼着： _说啊！告诉我你想要什么！_

 

“别叫我队长…别在这儿…”郑允浩突然开口，他露出一副昌珉前所未见的坦率和弱势。

 

这他妈的就是他需要知道的一切了。

 

昌珉向前撵磨身体，他们的勃起互相磨蹭着，即使隔着粗糙的牛仔布料，这感觉也相当不错。

 

允浩粗喘着。“Shim..”

 

“Jung，你以前和男人上过床吗？”

 

“有过...你？”

 

“有过。”

 

昌珉把允浩的脸转向镜子。“扶着水池。”

 

允浩抬眼，他们的眼神曾短暂相接，但他很快向下看去。他们之间不存在任何充沛的情感。这将会是一次标准的、在污秽的夜店洗手间里的一夜情。

 

昌珉没有浪费时间，他干脆地拉下拉链。“自己脱，Jung。”

 

拉下拉链产生的微小噪音在狭窄的洗手间里几乎是振聋发聩的。沈昌珉耐心全无，他干脆的扯下郑允浩的牛仔裤和内裤。在心里称赞郑允浩刘畅的臀部曲线，他分开了那人的臀瓣，又松了手。两片臀肉弹性十足，抖动着作为回应。沈昌珉声音粗粝，他下了命令，“腿再张开些。”

 

允浩非常顺从地遵照了他的指令，这让昌珉不得不在心里怀疑这和那个他熟识已久、固执得要死的男人究竟是不是同一个人。

 

他扶着自己挺立的阴茎摩擦郑允浩的臀缝，看着年长男人在镜中的倒影。允浩正咬着嘴唇，脸颊透出一片绯红。

 

昌珉用一根干燥的手指摩挲允浩的洞口。

 

“在我的口袋里。”允浩小声说。

 

沈昌珉膝盖着地，他在堆积在允浩脚踝的牛仔裤口袋里翻找。右边的口袋里有一小罐蓝色的润滑剂。

 

“你想操谁呢，Jung？”昌珉自言自语，他用牙齿撬开瓶盖，分开了郑允浩的臀瓣。他挤出一大堆润滑剂。

 

他站直身体，一只手扶着允浩，另一只手稳住重心，开始向里插入。允浩向后推挤着，他让昌珉的阴茎进入身体更深处。

 

“你真不紧不慢，Shim。”郑允浩不依不饶。

 

这种紧致几乎让他无法忍受。昌珉说着脏话，强硬地顶了进去。 _去他妈的慢慢来。_ 如果这个人想要被粗暴对待和自讨苦吃，那他也没有异议。

 

他们的身体随着昌珉向前推进撞在一起。允浩无声地呜咽着，嘴巴张开，他弯着腰，身子贴着洗手池，手扶着镜子，半边脸也贴了上去。在他每一次喘气时，镜面都被雾气模糊一片。

 

昌珉没有饶过他，即便他们的姿势逐渐变形，开始变得令人不适。他一定是顶到了正确的那点，因为允浩正用他的手擂着镜子，几声压抑的呻吟从他的喉咙里溢出来。

 

他把允浩从水池边扒下来，咬住郑允浩的脖子。他感觉到对方的手向自己身下探去，绝望地寻求着发泄。沈昌珉抓紧了他的腰，另一只手抓住他的头发，迫使允浩的身子向后弓去。

 

 _真柔软，_ 昌珉分心地想。

 

他们的高潮来得始料不及。昌珉粗喘着呻吟出声，把精液射进允浩的身体里；年长的男人则向前倒去，他必须扶住水池边沿才不至于跌倒。

 

这之后他们几乎立刻分离了彼此，开始用水和洗手液把自己弄干净。沈昌珉擦掉眉头的汗水，用余光打量郑允浩。

 

对方不着一字便离开了这洗手间。

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

_“用深情的目光看着彼此。”_

 

允浩望进昌珉的双眼，他发现对方的视线如此强烈，随后移开了眼睛。

 

_“昌珉，一只手搂住允浩…下巴挨着他的肩膀。”_

 

他因为昌珉试图在工作人员面前撩拨他露出笑容，但在他感觉到昌珉的呼吸落在他耳廓时，他的笑意迅速消失。

 

_“允浩，现在跪在昌珉身后，下巴放在他肩膀上。”_

 

昌珉的肩膀很温暖。允浩本来想躲开，但因为面对着相机，他默许这一切的发生。

 

_“昌珉，坐下，让允浩枕着你的大腿。”_

 

昌珉的腿上也很暖和。如果他现在转个身，那么他的嘴可就正好贴在稍年轻的人的胯部了。这也太过火了。但他也许该咬上一口。这个想法让郑允浩在内心发笑，于是他向昌珉靠得更进，闭上了眼睛。

 

昌珉正居高临下地看着他。这开始让允浩难以忍受。

 

_“完美。你们俩简直是天生一对。”_

 

允浩朝工作人员鞠躬道谢，又上前拥抱了每一个人。“谢谢，昌珉和我都非常感谢你们的辛勤付出。”

 

但在向幕后走去时，笑容渐渐从他脸上消失。在回到化妆室后，郑允浩在一把旋转椅上落座，他盯着镜子，试图把昌珉在那个夜店洗手间里，像对待一个便宜卖春的妓男粗暴地操干他的记忆从脑海中抹消。

 

他为自己的所作所为而尴尬透顶。这一整周里他都躲着他的组员，不到万不得已的时候从来不和他讲话。毕竟他没有理由去回想他们之间发生的一切，更别提昌珉必定会对他那晚的软弱失态加以明朝暗讽，让事情变得雪上加霜。

 

化妆室的门被打开。允浩以为是工作人员，他下意识地换上一副时刻准备勇往直前的表情。但昌珉出现时，他没有多花功夫去演戏，而是重新滑进椅子里。

 

昌珉仅仅站在他的身后等待着。郑允浩抬着眼睛，透过睫毛看向镜子。倒影中年轻的男人站在他身旁，他们看起来的确像是天造地设的一对。

 

 _这镜子在信口雌黄！_ 郑允浩咻地跳了起来，他迫切地想逃离化妆间。

 

 

但昌珉拦住他的去路。“你什么时候才能别再给我装模作样？”

 

“什么装模作样？”允浩恶狠狠的反问。

 

“你，”沈昌珉侵入郑允浩的私人领域，他咬着牙，“别再装模作样地挂着你这该死的笑脸。如果你一定要笑，拜托你走点心。如果你觉得有什么不妥，不要装得像个没事人。如果你想揍我，想冲我发火，那么悉听尊便。但不要再躲着我了。那天晚上我没有越界，发生的一切都是你自己想要的。”

 

允浩感觉到他的脸颊开始发烫。昌珉再次开口前挑起眉毛，“原来如此。是这样吗？你为那天晚上的事感到耻辱？”

 

“我讨厌你。”允浩嗓音颤抖。“你应该做回那个安静、喜欢挖苦人、宅得要命也从不在人前讲话的忙内。我会更喜欢那样的你。”

 

“我还以为你看我原来那样才会不爽。”

 

“好吧，我变心了。如果不在工作时间内，别来烦我。”

 

允浩要转身离开，但昌珉抓住了他的胳膊肘。“天，你真让我…”

 

“什么？”昌珉的触碰像是给允浩身上通了电。

 

在有人再次开口前，他们在沉默中对视。最终，昌珉对他说，“选个安全词。”

 

“你说什么？”允浩感到匪夷所思。

 

“如果我们要玩这个游戏，那么就需要一个安全词。”沈昌珉给他答疑。

 

郑允浩发笑。“谁说过我们要玩游戏。我重申，在夜店的一晚是我暂时得了失心疯。我不曾也不会再那么做了。”

 

“像是什么？在洗手间里快速地打上一炮？被一个男人操？还是什么？”

 

“两者都是！”允浩咬牙切齿地回答他。

 

 

“口袋里有润滑剂的是你。”昌珉带着假笑指明这一点。“别再装下去了。你 _想玩_ 这种游戏。你 _享受_ 被我操。你也 _喜欢_ 我们上周做的，下流并且堕落不堪的事情，因为面对公众时你必须与此背道而驰。”

 

允浩退缩了，他的呼吸颤抖着。“够了。”

 

“ _这还远远不够_ 。”昌珉向他发出警告。“直到你不再和我对抗前，一切远没有尽头。就像你那晚说的： _别叫我队长，不是在这儿_ 。现在，选个安全词。”

 

允浩的胳膊在昌珉的钳制里渐渐放松，然后他说出了第一个闪现在脑海中的词。“草莓。”

 

昌珉轻哼出声，他把一只手绕上允浩的脖颈。“在其他人眼里，我是顺从你的好弟弟。但现在，只有我们两个时，我 _主导一切_ 。”他用拇指扫过允浩的唇线。“亲手拆解你的面具，我该如何享受这一过程呢*。”

 

双眼紧闭，人生里头一次的，允浩紧绷的肌肉放松下来。

 

 

TBC.

 

*：原文为“how I will enjoy unraveling you.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

沈昌珉眯起眼睛。“你他妈的试试看。”

 

郑允浩从洗衣袋里拿出昌珉的内裤套上。整个过程中他的嘴唇都挂着一个几不可见的嘲讽笑容。他昂着头，对着昌珉的脸甩上门后走了出去。

 

郑允浩 _生来_ 就有叫他发疯的本事！

 

对昌珉内圝裤的顺手牵羊仅仅是允浩诸多恶习之一。这个令人恨到牙痒痒的人弄乱了他们新公寓的每一寸地。远不止这些，这人竟能频频在不先门口脱下鞋的情况下就直冲进房间里。

 

前段时间公司让他们搬出宿舍，搬进了自己的家。这像是一件成年人会做的事，而一开始，昌珉提出他们需要 _两间_ 公寓，可他们的经纪人坚决否定了他。

 

“你们必须学着好好相处！”

 

昌珉对“好好相处”真的一点都不关心。和郑允浩住在一起，他的人生正举步维艰。他年长的兄弟试图在每一天里都用这些七零八碎的坏习惯故意惹毛他。

 

一个杂志采访提问了他们生活习惯相关的问题。

 

“有一回我威胁允浩，如果他不改正那些坏毛病我就要搬出去住了…后来他恳求我别搬，他说他会改的。”昌珉像个天赋异禀的演员那样如是回答。

 

允浩从来没求过他留下来。 ** _从没。_** 允浩只是用充满挑衅的目光直直望进他的眼睛里，然后开始从那个该死的牙膏管中间部分挤他的牙膏。

 

 _操他妈的_ 。他们的队长正在试探他的理智底线，要看看究竟怎么做才能迫使昌珉精神崩溃。

 

这还只是冰山一角。所有人都知道允浩的唠叨能把人耳朵磨出茧。昌珉在访谈节目中曾经利用了这一点，这样他自己就不用频繁地发言了。但这一丁点优势不能避免他在郑允浩滔滔不绝的长篇大论时患上偏头痛，昌珉的太阳穴会因此突突直跳。

 

允浩在媒体面前永远表现得和颜悦色、无可挑剔，这一点在提及他和昌珉之间的关系时尤其令昌珉难以忍受。允浩的一切话题都紧紧围绕着“昌珉妮这”，“昌珉妮那”。在明面，这个队长简直爱死了他的弟弟。

 

一次电台节目上，当利特请他把允浩在一个综艺节目上说过的话再重复一次时，允浩毫无避讳，用充满爱意的语气说，“我的昌珉妮长得太漂亮了。”

 

“你知道粉丝们都叫你们‘夫妇神起’吧，就像结了婚一样。”银赫随口提起，“所以，在你们的关系里谁是丈夫，谁是妻子呢？大家都非常好奇。”

 

允浩回答了他。“我觉得我更像男人。昌珉有些很女人的习惯。”

 

昌珉保持了沉默。

 

 _这满口胡言的混球_ 。沈昌珉在心里想着，但同时，他在允浩身边附和地点头，看起来还是那个顺从的弟弟。令人惊讶的是，他没有被允浩把他和女人类比这一点冒犯到。这和他小时候有所不同，他现在真的对别人对他和允浩之间关系的看法一点都不在乎。粉丝们只会相信他们希望相信的。而且，昌珉会以牙还牙的。允浩大可以在媒体面前表演他热情洋溢的爱人角色，但在舞台上，昌珉和允浩玩了一场充满侵略意味的游戏。

 

姜辉希望从他们KYHD的争斗部分中看到热血沸腾的化学反应。那么他可以满足姜辉的愿望。昌珉把他心中积压的怒火全部在舞台上释放出来。

 

昌珉唱着被拉长的“WHYYYYYYY”，等待着允浩走近他。

 

当他们的视线交会时，两人已经因为表演大汗淋漓。允浩把手放在昌珉肩上。

 

_那样轻易将爱放掉的你_

 

昌珉的视线扫过允浩脖子上搏动的血管。然后，他几乎声嘶力竭地唱着歌，与此同时，他的指甲用足以弄破皮肤的力道陷入允浩裸露的胸口。

 

_想过有人会担心你吗_

 

允浩一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，然后才向着观众转过头去。

 

_你放掉的是什么 你好像还不知道呢_

 

昌珉内心深处涌起一种原始的情绪，这煽动着他揪住允浩的马甲，用力地推搡对方结实的胸膛。他抬手指向允浩，然后退开。

 

_就那儿停下 好好看着我 Yeaaaaaaaah_

 

演出结束的舞台之下，允浩有意地和昌珉保持距离。

 

 

~*~

 

 

这天晚上，允浩用指尖划过胸前的红痕。怪异的是，当他看着身上的痕迹时，他心里感觉像是自己被谁署了名、被占有…就像他完全属于另一个人。一阵热流涌突然向他的下身，让他觉得羞赧不已，允浩扯了扯衣服的下摆，抱臂做出一个自我防御性的姿势。

 

 _该死的沈昌珉_ 。

 

老天保佑千万不要让这小子发现他的受虐倾向。也有可能昌珉已经对这一点了如指掌了。允浩发现自己竟然希望沈昌珉在这痕迹淡去后再次标记他，不论如何，他的处境都相当不容乐观。

 

他感觉自相矛盾。昌珉在舞台上推他的那一下不光让他失去了平衡，还影响了他的表演。他应该生气才对。他应该因为这个幼稚小鬼胆敢在他身上弄出伤痕厉声苛责对方。

 

自打昌珉邀请他加入他们的小游戏开始的这一整周里，挫败感都在他心里持续积累着。那天之后，比他年轻的人连一次都没再提起这个。难道他改变主意了吗？难道这游戏就是像今天这样，在公众舞台上的挑衅与自我防卫吗？

 

允浩重重地叹了口气，他拉开被子，准备上床睡觉，但他在枕头上发现了一枚长方形的小卡片。上面写着： _让你的弟弟惩罚你*_ 。

 

 

游戏开始了。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉在他的房间里踱步，祈求上苍允浩会在看到那张卡片后就能非常自愿地到他这里来，别让他再多费工夫。他在一周前提出了游戏规则，即便那时允浩没有正面回应他，但他感觉到了他的队长没有产生违抗他的想法。此时此刻，他非常希望自己没有误解这一点。

 

_砰！砰！_

 

昌珉不由得紧张起来，他停止踱步，然后大声回应，“进来！”

 

开门的动作踟躇着，允浩从门缝里探进脸，表情写满怀疑。昌珉抿着嘴唇，允浩的样子几乎令他忍俊不禁。他甩开笑意，而是把精力重新放在当下的游戏上。他的大猫已经咬了饵，是时候将他逼进陷阱里了。

 

昌珉先开了口，“你最近表现地很差劲，允浩。”

 

允浩走进房间，关上了身后的门。“那又怎样？今天我是个完美的队长。”

 

“这就是你差劲的地方。”昌珉谨慎地向允浩迈出一步。“你不完美。你也有缺点。”

 

“人无完人。”允浩反驳他。“我知道我不——”

 

昌珉打断了他。“我想要的，是把你的自我防范整个破坏殆尽。所以，别违抗我，允浩。”

 

允浩盯着地板，他神经紧绷地说，“难道今天你做的还不够过分吗？你简直从我的胸口扯了层皮下来。你动作能不能轻一点？我几乎没有碰你。”

 

“不，我不能轻点。”昌珉低下头去，直到他们的视线交汇。“回答我：你喜欢被弄疼吗？”

 

“ _ **不！**_ ”

 

“说谎。”

 

昌珉看着允浩因为一贯的固执和他顽抗，他把一只手伸进允浩睡裤后边，用力捏了一下。

 

“我不是要当你的敌人。”昌珉决定改变策略，他说着又捏了一下允浩的臀瓣。“我想，你进到我的房间来是为了接受惩罚，被打屁股。否则你根本不会过来。”

 

允浩从昌珉手下挣脱出来。他显得局促不安，但仍然爬到了床上，四肢着地。昌珉从侧面走到床边，他摸着允浩火烧的侧脸。“记住你的安全词，草莓。”

 

允浩此时几乎眼冒金星，但他仍然嘴硬地开口嘲讽，“你真能弄痛我吗， _小鬼_ ？”

 

昌珉被他触到了逆鳞。他抓着允浩绸缎一般的头发把允浩的头向后扯去。“别惹毛我。我对你的耐心已经被你磨干净了。”

 

允浩的嘴唇看起来非常柔软，充满了吸引力。但昌珉忍住了亲吻他的想法。他现在想要的不是浪漫。他想要的是彻底击溃允浩的意志，让后者对任何形式的控制都全然放弃。

 

 

他转而把这位队长的头推进枕头。昌珉赞叹于允浩呈现出的优美的身体曲线。他的哥哥的前半身放低，后半身向上抬起，摆出一副等待着被后入的姿势。当他扯下允浩的睡裤时，他听到了缝线断裂的声音。

 

允浩的臀部小而挺翘，衬托出一对雕塑般的大腿。昌珉舔圝了舔唇。这双腿也很有吸引力，总有一天他要细细品尝，但现在，他要给属于私有物品盖上烙印。

 

他脑海深处，有个声音苛求他再三考量“私有物品”这一比喻。但现在不是让他钻研自己心理的时候，昌珉忽视了它。

 

他握紧拳头，然后伸展手掌，朝那苍白的臀瓣用力抡去。

 

 

~*~

 

 

_啪！_

_啪！_

_啪！_

_三十！_ 允浩在心里默数，他的脸埋进枕头里。 _天，我要死了_ 。

 

他的阴茎渗出前液，漏在床单上。在他的一生中，他从来没有这么兴奋过。允浩终于让压抑已久的呻吟脱口而出，然后他向后蠕动，臀瓣和昌珉的手掌贴得更紧。他含混不清地说，“插进来…”

 

“是吗？”年轻的男人听起来像是屏住了呼吸。“你想让什么插进去？我的手指？舌头？还是阴茎？说出来。”

 

因为羞耻，允浩把脸埋得更深，但他承认了。“我想要全部。”

 

昌珉如释重负般的叹了口气。“你早就应该像这样了。在我的掌控下选择信任我，还有对我坦诚以待。你想知道你现在的样子让我多兴奋吗？”

 

允浩感觉到一根坚硬的轴状物在他刺痛的臀瓣上摩擦着。他的臀缝被一点液体濡湿。

 

“这是我的前列腺液，允浩。”昌珉巨细靡遗地向他描述，“如果我用我的这根逗逗你的小穴，你会有什么反应？”

 

允浩的穴口在昌珉用龟头顶开他臀瓣的时候不由自主地抽动。但是，接着两计掌击不由分说地落了下来。允浩哭喊出声，他的身体失去控制，踢到了昌珉的小腿。

 

他年轻的弟弟从牙缝里嘶声，接下来的巴掌甚至更加暴烈。“我今晚不会操你。我想看着你因为这疼痛，因为我正在给你打上标记的想法到达高潮…”

 

当允浩感觉到一双手抚上他的臀瓣，一条湿热的舌头扫过他的臀缝时，他再也忍不住了，他猛地摇着头，紧接着在床单上射了出来。昌珉在他射精的同时撸动自己的阴茎，牙齿咬进他通红的臀肉里。

 

允浩的腰胯跌在床上，他的下半身没有继续支撑他的力气了。他把脸埋进枕头，有意抹去去在高潮中涌出来的软弱泪水。

 

昌珉在他身后发出夹杂着脏字的喘息，然后他感觉到湿热的精液撒在了他的臀瓣上。

 

他躺在被自己的精液弄湿了的床单上。他感觉自己浑身的骨头都被抽走了，整个人都因为钝痛而轻微抽搐。在他睡着前，意识里的最后一件事是昌珉在他身旁躺下，和他双腿交叠。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

 

*原文：Let dongseang spank you.


	4. Chapter 4

在他标记允浩的那晚后，一种暧昧不明的情绪在昌珉的心底升起。他发现自己时常不由自主地将视线投向那个稍年长的男人，把对方每一个动作和最细微的表情尽收眼底。

 

他常常想起那一夜发生的事。允浩向他屈服，毫无怨言并且饥渴地承受了他的掌掴。他从未遇到过被如此粗暴对待的同时还能燃起高昂情欲的人。面对以往的情人，他必须极力克制住自己的支配欲望而对他们温柔以待。大多数人和他在一起都态度轻浮，这一点让昌珉感到相当厌烦，因此他从来没有和谁长久地维持一段关系。

 

但允浩…在那一晚，允浩渴望被他被支配，希望被他领导。虽然允浩有可能非常讨厌昌珉，但在那一晚允浩选择信任他；他年长的兄弟在那一夜里交给了他一份特殊的东西。沈昌珉每每想起这些撩人的瞬间，他的性器就会蠢蠢欲动。

 

这只是一切的开始。对于他亲爱的队长，昌珉计划了更多的性爱游戏。想到这里，一阵兴奋在他心头蹿过，昌珉在这个夜晚抄起钥匙，离开公寓。他需要买些东西。

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

允浩以练舞为理由在练习室里待到很晚。但其实，早在几个小时、在昌珉中途退出练习离开回家之前，他已经将舞蹈动作烂熟于心。

 

实话实说，允浩因为回到家里要和沈昌珉独处这件事情感到焦虑。他年轻的弟弟在那一晚从他这里拿走了一份特殊的东西。他不能确切地指明那是什么，但在他隔天醒来，他感觉到浑身酸痛但无比满足的同时，允浩还感觉到了一种前所未有的失落。

 

他暂停音乐，凝视着自己映在硕大的练习室镜子里的脸。尽管他面无表情，他看起来依然显得容光焕发，活力四射。汗渍让他深色的头发纠结成缕，垂在额前。允浩抬起手，用拇指抚上自己的唇，摆出他面对镜头的招牌动作。

 

他朝镜子眨眨眼。

 

他感觉自己有些性感。

 

允浩在镜头之前往往会有意地摆出自己有自信的表情和姿势，但私下，他几乎从来不会觉得自己很性感。允浩脑海中浮现他在昌珉的手掌之下扭动身体的场景。 _性感。_

 

他闭上眼睛，脸颊烧红。他怎么能允许这个小子打他的屁股？

 

他的手机突然震动了两下。

 

沈昌珉发来短信： _喂，回家来。_

 

没有叫他“哥”，没有称谓，毫无尊敬。沈昌珉只是趾高气昂地对他发号施令。

 

 _操你的，沈昌珉。_ 允浩的怒火几乎让他失去理智。这个幼稚的小鬼对他的轻浮态度，还有数不清次数刺探他的包容心让允浩恨不得立刻打电话狠狠对其教育一番。他才是那个年长的人。该死的沈昌珉必须认清这一点。

 

允浩怒气腾腾地拎起包，快速走出SM的练习室。他很快回复了那条短信：

 

_小子，你最好躲着我。_

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉用手锤向墙壁。他他妈的还拿我当个小孩！ _操你的，郑允浩。_

 

他最不能忍受被当成一个小孩对待。他以为他已经给允浩示范过了自己的成长，足以让后者认清他这些年中的变化。他早就不再是那个初进公司，手足无措而且害羞腼腆的天真孩童了。

 

他现在是个男人。

 

沈昌珉把脸靠在墙上，他几乎没有留心到门锁的响动。但一双手从他身后扯住了他，把他甩向墙面。

 

自卫直觉让昌珉一把推开对方。“我不想和你打架！”

 

“好吧，但我想和你打！”他年长的哥哥怒吼着，“我的确陪你玩了你的小游戏，但这不代表你就能和我平起平坐！”

 

 _他在说什么鬼话？_ 沈昌珉怒火攻心，他嗤笑着开口，“你这个混蛋，你心知肚明我和你之间不存在什么可笑的等级差距。我现在还这里，我和你一样感到无所适从…但现实是，现在这个组合里就只有你我二人。你对你自己感到失望透顶，却把不满发泄在我身上。”他暂停片刻，又残忍地补上，“就算你和我打一场，这也不能改变你在我怀里就会变得相当饥渴的事实。”

 

允浩猛地冲向他。昌珉被他撞地失去平衡，向后倒去。他的后脑勺磕在墙上发出一声闷响。

 

“天。”允浩放开昌珉，开始向后退步，他突然因为自己的堂皇举动无比懊悔。“我…我很抱歉。”

 

昌珉在这瞬间非常想夺门而出。他已经受够了和郑允浩的旷日持久的斗争。他本以为他们已经不再需要相互折磨，但显然，允浩还是拒绝放下他的骄傲。

 

但他又想到自己那一晚在允浩身上留下的标记。暧昧不明的情绪再一次涌起，咆哮着叫他占有面前的这个男人。

 

昌珉向前迫近，他欺身贴近允浩，轻声开口，“你没法用这种方法掩盖我那天晚上带给你的感触。你给自己找了一个借口，好让自己厌恶我。但直截了当地承认吧，被我操的感觉是不是很好？允浩呀，难道反抗我还没有让你精疲力竭吗？”

 

允浩靠着昌珉，他看向昌珉的锁骨，什么也没说。

 

昌珉脸上挂着一个模糊的笑，他把他的队长带进浴室。他打开淋浴间的门，把允浩推了进去。他没有费心去脱掉彼此的衣服，而是直接打开花洒。温水冲溅在他们的身体上，平复了他们的怒火。

 

允浩用手扶上墙上的瓷砖，他用质问的目光看向昌珉。昌珉注视着允浩被水打湿的乱糟糟的头发，看着那件湿透了的白色短袖紧黏在他的胸膛上。此情此景挑起了他全部的欲望，昌珉开口，他的嗓音变得无比低沉，“我现在要把这样冥顽不化的你操到神志不清，直到你变得比那天晚上上还要神魂颠倒。”

 

允浩腰身发软，嘴唇颤动。在昌珉践行他的诺言前，他用最微弱的幅度点了点头。

 

 

~*~

 

 

水流拍打着他们的身体，蒸腾着他们的情欲。允浩的左腿高高挂在昌珉的肩上，他在他的弟弟操干他时失去了平稳的呼吸。

 

“你真柔软。”昌珉粗喘着加快冲刺节奏，在每一次推进里把允浩撞向他们身后的墙。“真性感。”

 

允浩酸痛的大腿肌肉被拉扯到极限，他的身子摇摇欲坠。当昌珉一击精心计算的戳刺顶上他的前列腺，他终于呻吟出声。“我没有…”

 

“别顶嘴！”昌珉不耐地打断这争辩，他湿漉漉的手握紧了允浩的大腿。“给我叫。”

 

昌珉用手握住允浩的脖子，但他没有用力，他把阴茎缓慢地撤出来，调整角度，然后往最能取悦他身下人的那一点狠辣地顶去。允浩迸出一声几近窒息的哭喊，然后他用手握住自己的勃起撸动，绝望地寻求着释放。“给我…”

 

昌珉愉悦地哼了一声，他加快了戳刺的动作，热切地顶进允浩的身体。当刺激累计，在昌珉获得的原始的快感达到顶峰的同时，允浩高潮了，后穴绞紧了他的性器。不久之后，又热又黏的精液从允浩的穴口滴下来。

 

允浩把腿从昌珉的肩膀上挪下来，可即使他的动作又轻又缓，他抽搐的肌肉仍然传来钝痛。他浑身脱力，几乎要跌倒在地上，这时，他看到了和自己的嘴巴近在咫尺的昌珉的双唇。他被夺取了全副注意，不由自主地，他伸出手指，想去碰触那两片湿润，分开的唇瓣。但年轻人察觉了他的意图，他绝情地转开脸，关上花洒开关。

 

水滴从昌珉深褐色的发梢滴落，他说出他们的安全词，“草莓。”随后离开了淋浴隔间。

 

允浩用手指碰碰自己的嘴巴，盯着突然空下来的房间。他猜在他们的游戏规则里，接吻不被允许。

 

 

~*~

 

 

在舞台上，昌珉没有再用力推搡过允浩。尽管郑允浩在每一次演出之前都尽其所能地挑起事端，试图点燃昌珉的怒火，但在他们演出的过程里，昌珉都把怒气压制在沸点以下。在舞台上充满侵略和暴力性的动作只是略为浮夸的演技。

 

姜辉在一次演出结束后来到他们的化妆间，对他们的表现赞不绝口。“你们俩的相互应和简直太完美了！化学反应非常强烈！每一位日本杂志的编辑都想和你们合作摄影，不论印多少本你们的粉丝都会照单全收的。我不明白你们现在相处的这么融洽是怎么回事，但再接再厉！”

 

昌珉等经纪人离开了房间才翻了个白眼。“他都在胡说八道些什么。如果我们搞砸了，他肯定又会暴跳如雷的。”

 

允浩替姜辉辩解之前假装咳嗽了一下，“他只是尽工作职责罢了。”

 

昌珉再次翻了个白眼。“真无聊。所以，我们在日本也要朝‘新婚夫妇’的方向发展？”

 

“也许吧。如果你在节目上继续对我的生活习惯抱怨个不停，所有MC都会觉得我们就是一对‘新婚夫妇’。”

 

“好吧，邋遢鬼。”

 

“闭嘴，弟弟。我没有你说的那么差劲。”

 

他们还是会发生摩擦。但争执的目的不再是为了互相攻击，给对方造成生理或者心理上的伤害。那天之后，他们又在浴室里打过几次照面，但昌珉没有更进一步，他另有计划。目前为止，允浩的态度软化了不少，他甚至不再对昌珉在私下里对他三天两头的刻意挑拨怀恨在心。这很完美，看来向痛恨他如芒在背的允浩施以强硬手段产生了理想的效果。

 

允浩走近昌珉，在他们的背包里找着自己的手机。昌珉的视线落在允浩的嘴唇上。想到他们差点就在浴室里接吻，昌珉心里一沉。他不允许自己和允浩朝这种关系发展， _永远不能_ 。光是想象那个场景就令他心神不宁，他否决了自己的想法，把它快速地从脑中清除干净。

 

他从沙发边走过，立刻看到了允浩的手机。他把它捡起来，随后把手臂举高，让允浩没法够到它。允浩凶狠地瞪他。

 

沈昌珉要继续这个游戏。他带着一个挑逗的笑对允浩说，“今天晚上请务必查收你床上的包裹。”他转身走人，把手机向允浩扔去。

 

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

允浩往他自己的房间里偷看，就好像那里面有个怪物正等着他进去，好把他生吞活剥了似的。但实际情况是，就像他被告知的一样，他的床上放着一个孤零零的包裹。允浩犹豫地拆开这个笨重的长方形箱子，他在最顶端看到了一封信，信掩盖了箱子里其余的东西。上面写着：

 

_允浩，_

_像第一次那样，让我们来玩角色扮演吧。每一晚，选一个新角色打扮起来，然后在客厅等我。这里的每一套衣服都含有自己的背景故事和详细描述。如果你同意这个游戏，并且选择了某个角色，那么把它写在卡片上，塞进我的门缝。_

_如果你不信任我，那么在卡片上写下我们的安全词后塞回我的门里。_

_P.S. 你不用觉得你必须对我抱有好感...只要相信我即可。_

 

允浩屏住呼吸，他打量着箱子里的内容物。里面的确有各式各样的角色扮演服装，有些款式甚至过于新奇大胆，让他不由得脸红起来。

 

在他意识到自己确实信任着昌珉时，他像是被雷击中一般感到震惊。但抛开一切冗谈，这个男孩留在了他身边。而且在他们做爱的时候，他从来没有真的弄伤过他。事实上，昌珉让他的身体得到了前所未有的感触。

 

这个男孩已经长大成人了，允浩在整理这些服装的同时提醒自己。但要把昌珉视为一个和他自己势均力敌的同伴仍然有点困难。大部分原因归咎于这个男孩是迫于情势，不得不让自己成为他的同伴这一事实。从那以来，昌珉似乎对他非常不满，甚至对任何感情交流都一概回绝。而允浩每一次挑起争端的目的，本质上都是希望昌珉能够或多或少地向他袒露心声。但他的弟弟不吃这一套，他的这种有些偏激的举措往往无疾而终。

 

 _但他曾的确对你坦诚以待。_ 允浩脑海里，一个细微的声音对他说。 _是他击溃了你的故步自封，赠与你在他的怀抱间的自由安宁*_ 。

 

允浩呼出一口气，在他从箱子里选出一套制服时心跳加速。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉咬着指甲，等待着允浩的回复。

 

 _他肯定会回绝你的，你这个白痴，_ 他的理智对他说。 _你和他之间的这件事情...不论它到底是什么名堂，就只能算是浴室里的片刻激情和工作后的压力纾解。_

 

在他万念俱灰的前一秒，一张卡片滑进了他的房门。昌珉对允浩的答复无比期待，他的紧张情绪几乎凝固他的心脏。他单膝跪下，捡起那张纸片。

 

允浩在卡片背面公整地写着：

 

_（灰色西装）_

_沈昌珉先生，_

_十分钟后来和我喝一杯。首领有新任务派给你。_

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

允浩，作为国内最臭名昭著、恶贯满盈的犯罪首领的儿子，正翘着二郎腿在沙发里落座，他惬意地靠着沙发靠背，不失耐心地等待着。穿着深蓝色西装的昌珉走近房间，他面无表情，举手投足契合着他的身份：一个杀手。

 

允浩极力克制住肢体末梢的颤抖，保持静止不动。“你迟到了。我想，没有人比你更应该搞明白自己的工作对帮派的分量，还有对待任何细节都必须一丝不苟，譬如守时。”

 

昌珉面对允浩，他的双手背后，站姿恭敬，可他回答允浩的语气充满傲慢。“你和我约定了十分钟，我可是在第九分钟就到了。”

 

 

允浩咻地阖上嘴。他向茶几探手，去够一瓶威士忌。“在告诉你任务前和我喝一杯？”

 

这位本就面无表情的杀手脸色几乎掉到冰点之下。他摇了摇头。

 

允浩决定陪着昌珉演下去，于是他问，“拒绝我的好意也不向我鞠躬道歉？”

 

昌珉看着允浩喝掉一杯威士忌。“因为你对我的态度像是对待一个幼稚孩童，不可一世，颐指气使。”

 

允浩重新倚上靠背，他双腿舒展，一只手随意搭在大腿根。“你现在对我说话的态度的最好不要让首领知道，他不会赞许的。”

 

昌珉无所谓地耸耸肩，他的视线落在允浩敞开的腿间。

 

“那么，你希望被当做一个成年人一样对待？”

 

杀手的目光抬起，把允浩牢牢钉在沙发靠背上。“是的。”昌珉开始像一只猎豹一般逼近他：四肢着地，爬过茶几，然后攀上沙发，最后跨坐在允浩身上。“你知道我为何而来吗？”

 

此情此景让允浩没法继续凝视昌珉，他转开眼，目光因为逃避而闪烁，他随口编了个答案，“因为我的父亲雇你为我们做事。”

 

“不对。是因为我看到你的第一眼，我就想把你据为己有。*”

 

允浩已经没法正常呼吸了，因为昌珉正欺身盘踞在他上方的姿势，因为昌珉向他吐露的内容。他很清楚，他们两个人只是在玩情景游戏，但这感觉...无比真实。允浩无力抵抗这种感觉，他只能随波逐流，屈服于解开他裤子拉链的那双手下。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉不曾跳脱他的杀手角色，就算他把允浩的勃起含进嘴里，他仍然恪尽职守。他不是没有给男人口交过，但没人尝起来像现在的允浩。他品尝着味蕾上灼热甘美的味道。

 

“啊！沈昌珉先生...我还没有告知你的任务...”

 

昌珉吸舔着允浩的性器，但这不妨碍他露出一个假笑。昌珉抬眼，舌头恶劣地在龟头上打圈。允浩立马闭了嘴，他不能控制地抬起腰杆，想让昌珉把自己含得更深。

 

沈昌珉对自己的施虐爱好心知肚明，他中断了这次口交，让身下的男人发出一声欲求不满的呻吟。“允浩先生...我想上你。”

 

允浩欲迎还拒，“我是首领的儿子...你不能这样。”

 

昌珉拽着允浩翻了个身，让对方趴俯在自己身上。他抚摸着允浩的大腿，进而粗暴地又揉又捏。“那么你可以自己动。让我尝尝作为一个 _成年人_ 的快乐。”

 

片刻后，他们俩已经剥去衣物，磨蹭彼此赤裸的皮肤。昌珉翻出他衣服口袋里的润滑剂开始给允浩扩张。很快，那些折皱就被撑开，昌珉试探着，用三根粘腻湿滑的手指捣进允浩的洞穴。允浩立刻接纳了他，从喉咙里溢出一声叹息。

 

昌珉的手指抽插撵磨，他骄傲的目光描绘着允浩脖子向后弯出弧线，嘴巴大张的美妙场景。他为自己能给郑允浩带来如此的愉悦而自豪。他的喉结难耐地滑动，昌珉抽走手指，转而用自己胀大的阴茎填满他年长哥哥的紧致小洞。他的龟头缓缓嵌入柔软的内壁，然后他不再忍耐，一冲到底，把自己全部埋进对方的身体。

 

允浩不能抑制的哭喊着，他扭动着腰肢，但仍然没有忘记谴责昌珉所做的事情天理不容。“我的父亲会杀了你的！”

 

“那样我也死得其所！”昌珉粗喘着，他更用力、更快速地顶撞着。被他操干的年长男人在他身上摆动腰肢，热情狂燥地吞吐他的性器，他的视线因为这种刺激变得模糊，昌珉咬牙，他抽吸着，“来啊，给我射出来！”

 

“昌珉先生！”允浩握着自己硬到发痛的性器，他喷溅在昌珉的身上。

 

 _操，这太爽了。_ 昌珉最后顶进去，他眼底劈过一道闪电，烧断了他紧绷的弦。他把精液全数射进允浩身体里。

 

 

~*~

 

 

在早上，允浩听着沉重有力的心跳声由睡转醒。他眨着眼睛，驱散困意，抬起头后，正对上一个清醒的沈昌珉。他朝下看了看，发现自己仍然趴在这年轻人的身上，他们四周，皱巴巴的西装凌乱满地。

 

 _糟糕，他们就这么睡着了！_ 允浩看了看表。现在是早上六点。

 

“允浩...能从我身上下来吗？”

 

他看着身下的年轻人，细细地观察那双困意满盈的眼睛，红润的脸颊，然后盯住那对饱满的嘴唇。他对凝视昌珉嘴唇这件事好像有点上瘾。

 

无法抑制自己瞬间迸发的好奇心，他开口问道，“为什么我不能吻你？”

 

昌珉像是被这个露骨的问题吓呆了。“呃。”

 

 _你不是很懂得和人辩论嘛，_ 允浩忍住笑。他没有继续逼问这个无措的年轻人，而是把自己的晨勃顶上昌珉的阴茎。没有润滑，摩擦带来了一点刺痛。但很快，他们都情欲高涨。

 

允浩在他身下这具精瘦的躯体上磨蹭，追寻着快感。昌珉拥抱着他，然后，两个人在这莽撞短促的高潮里射了出来。

 

昌珉起身，他爬下沙发，试图回收自己的西服。如果允浩没有再次向他抛出一个尖锐问题，那么按照他的计划，他应该已经从对方身边逃开了。“昨晚我表现的怎么样？我可是顺着你继续往下编故事呢...”

 

昌珉垂着头，他转身面对在沙发上仍然赤身裸体的允浩。“你不能更棒了。”

 

“你也没有我想象的那么没种嘛，”允浩和他嬉皮笑脸，一点也没有穿上衣服的意思。

 

“我想你对我的了解还远远不够呢，允浩呀。”昌珉的手搭上允浩的膝头，又用力握紧。

 

“彼此彼此，昌珉。”

 

他们相互注视着，若有所思。

 

 

 

TBC.

 

 

*：原文为：He did give you something, a voice inside him whispered. He shattered your shield and he gave you freedom in his arms.

*：原文为：Because I laid my eyes on you and I wanted you.


	6. Chapter 6

他们新日专TONE的录制开始了。与此同时，昌珉收到了一份制片人希望他出演的电影的剧本。不由分说，他和允浩都很忙。并且接下来的几个月里，随着专辑活动和巡演纷纷而至，他们只会越发忙碌起来。

 

当昌珉和允浩独处时，一种紧迫感往往在他心中扎根萌芽。不论他们日程排得多么紧凑，他仍然能插空继续他和允浩的游戏；他无法对此叫停，像是一个无药可救的瘾君子，对这场游戏，对这个男人上了瘾。

 

“绑住我。”允浩冲他耳语。允浩像呈上礼物一般把胸口送到昌珉脸前，他的脊柱因为这动作弯成一条弧线。

 

“操。”昌珉的手抚过面前这宽阔的胸膛。今晚，他们分饰脱衣舞者和一个纯情处男，准备上演一场风流韵事。允浩是那个脱衣舞男，而昌珉扮演了一个性饥渴但零经验的青少年。

 

昌珉用丝绸围巾把允浩的双手绑在一起。他确保了绳结的牢固，但松紧程度不至于妨碍血液循环。昌珉自下而上地打量允浩的身体。在这之前，当他看到允浩穿着一件黑色胸衣走进他卧室的时候，昌珉的脑回路因为视觉刺激带来的惊愕过载而跳了闸。允浩穿着的这件胸衣是为还处在发育阶段的少女设计的，此时，胸衣的绑带在他的后背上交叉，弹性布料包裹着他的胸肌，钢圈托举着他胸前的肉，挤出了一条乳沟。

 

允浩好奇地看着他。“这是你的初夜，对吗？”

 

昌珉点头。

 

“虽然我一般不和客人过夜，可你成年了吗？”

 

昌珉又点了点头，他的手指蜷缩，抵住自己的大腿。

 

允浩抬起裸露的双腿缠上昌珉的腰，把他向自己拖过来。“很好，因为我很想要你。”

 

昌珉凑近他的身体，他低下头去，允浩的胸口和他近在咫尺。他看着那道乳沟几乎垂涎欲滴。他一点都不想丢人地流口水，但是他不能抵抗这种诱惑，伸出舌头在那片柔软肌肤的沟壑里舔了一口。

 

他抬眼看向允浩。

 

允浩一定是看出了他眼中有一座处于喷发边缘的危险火山，所以这位脱衣舞男呜咽着开口，鼓励昌珉继续做下去。“来吧，宝贝男孩。舔舔它。”

 

太棒了。

 

昌珉用双手推挤着，聚拢允浩的胸肌，他看着乳头在棉质胸衣上顶出的两个凸起。他低下头，舔湿了那两点上的布料。允浩难耐地挺起胸，“帮我把它脱掉。”

 

昌珉立刻无比乐意地照做了，他用牙齿叼走了那片布料，转而咬上了布料下的软肉。他专注地含吮着允浩的乳尖，暂时忘却自己应该演得像个毛头小子。

 

允浩提醒他回到剧本上，“你以前和女人做过这事吗？”

 

昌珉吸着他的乳头，口齿不清地说了个“是”字。脱衣舞男的身体因为羞赧和不安轻微颤抖，但他决定继续追问。“那么我和她尝起来一样可口吗？”

 

昌珉抬起头来，暂停了他的吸吸舔舔，毫不犹豫地回答允浩，“你更美味。”

 

允浩脸红了，他敦促昌珉重新把头埋回自己的胸口。昌珉一点一点啃噬着允浩丰满的胸前，同时无法自制地微笑起来。他觉得这位哥哥对肯定和赞许的渴望有些…可爱。

 

挤捏。揉搓。吸舔。接下来继续挤捏。把胸口的肉挤在一起，对两边的乳尖轮流舔舐。允浩纵容着昌珉为所欲为。以前没有女伴给过他这样放纵的机会，但允浩似乎对于昌珉在他身上用唇舌慢吞吞、懒洋洋地绘制地图这件事乐在其中。当昌珉认为地图完成得差不多了，终于抬起头时，脱衣舞者胸口柔嫩的皮肤已经被弄得一片绯红，上面遍布交叠错落的吻痕。

 

“怎么停了？”允浩把手肘搁在胸口。

 

“我不知道接下来该怎么办。”昌珉踟躇地开口，他把围巾从允浩的手腕上解开。

 

允浩的双眼闪着善解人意的光芒。他的手向下探去，握住了昌珉粗长胀大的性器。“那么，让我来取悦你。”

 

昌珉在床上向前爬，直到他骑在了脱衣舞者美好的胸膛上。他向前推送腰胯，把阴茎塞进允浩顺从地张大的、正等着他插入的湿热口腔里。允浩的舌头炙热濡湿，他细细的舔舐让昌珉急促地喘息。两只手推着昌珉的臀部，怂恿他更进一步。然后，允浩用鼻腔换了口气，把昌珉的阴茎含进喉咙深处。

 

_圣乔治圣保罗耶稣基督啊。操。_

 

头晕目眩，热血沸腾的昌珉无法克制自己腰胯的摆动。允浩的吸吮还有那副口腔里的热量让他感到如至天堂。他渴望永远地沉沦在此时此刻。

 

允浩因为咽反射干呕着，发出一点啜泣声。包裹着昌珉性器的喉咙震动抽搐，这种感觉实在过于美妙，他不能克制地射了出来。允浩用一只手握住他阴茎根部，把昌珉每一滴精液都榨干、吸进自己的嘴里后吞进了肚子里。

 

昌珉还没缓过神来，他盲目地伸手去抚摸这脱衣舞者的坚硬勃起。“告诉我你想让我怎么做。”

 

允浩闭紧了眼睛，急促地说，“转个身，用嘴帮我，求你。”

 

昌珉调转身体。他在射精后软下来的阴茎湿淋淋地贴在允浩的小腹上，他低下头，立刻用嘴巴包裹住脱衣舞者硬到颤抖的阴茎狠狠吸舔。仅仅几次吞吐后，允浩从喉咙里挤出一声尖锐的哭喊，他掐着昌珉的臀部，指甲陷进肉里，达到了高潮。

 

昌珉从允浩身上下来，他从床头柜上扯了几张纸巾，草草抹掉自己和对方身上的粘稠液体。他本想离开房间，但允浩若有所思地看着他，好像一旦他显露出想要离开的企图，允浩就要立刻对他施展擒抱术。昌珉屈服于这眼神下，他坐回了床上，后背靠着床头板，但谨慎地避免和允浩产生肢体接触。

 

他们谁都没有说话。过了一会儿，他问允浩，“我尝起来怎么样？”

 

“是苦的。”

 

“是吗。”

 

“但我喜欢。”允浩下了结论。

 

昌珉就着坐姿睡着了。在深夜的某一时刻，他感觉到了允浩的手碰到了他的。他屏住呼吸，紧紧闭住眼睛。 _快拿开！_

 

可允浩有点凉的手贴住他温热皮肤的感觉并不坏。他转过手去和允浩十指交握，同时告诫自己这么做只是为了给他的哥哥取暖。

 

 

~*~

 

 

在他们角色扮演的世界以外，允浩和昌珉发展建立出了一套交流与互动的体系。他们不得不这么办。当他们在日韩间频繁地往返时，他们的职业生涯变得令人头痛的严肃和繁忙。允浩见证了在TONE巡演和电影拍摄之间辗转腾挪的昌珉体重迅速下落的全过程。他看见压力积压在这个年轻人的眼角眉梢，因此为昌珉感到担忧。允浩开始尽他所能地给予昌珉语言上的鼓励，尽管后者假装这些话没有丝毫用处，但允浩注意到，在自己向昌珉传达了支持态度后，昌珉表情中的忧虑开始逐渐淡去。

 

每当有人问起关于组合的种种问题，他们总会眼神接触…然后一个周全的回答就会诞生。

 

“你们俩看起来处得好极了！”

 

允浩注视昌珉。“是的，我们彼此世界观里的价值核心是一致的。在我们组里还有其他成员时不是这样的，但现在我们尽量尝试着共同决策问题。”

 

并且，他们吐露的一切不掺杂任何欺骗成分。允浩不清楚他们是怎么确立了工作方面的合作关系；这几乎像是他们在性关系上的一种自然衍生。在床上，他们一拍即合，对彼此的欲望和渴求了如指掌。因此对于工作上的和谐，唯一的解释是在数月的相处磨合间，他们开始在别的方面里逐渐了解对方。

 

允浩没有继续锲而不舍地利用昌珉那相当多的、对生活习惯的苛求故意给对方添堵。他偶尔会忘记牙膏要从最后边开始挤这件事，但从中间挤那该死的牙膏不是更容易点吗？为什么这个男人一定要这么神经兮兮的呢？

 

 _一个男人，是的。_ 允浩不再把昌珉视为一个小孩。他开始以全新的目光看待他的组合成员。当他这么做时，这种成熟的视角像是崎岖海岸间的避风港，庇佑他们度过忙乱的日程，病倒的日子，又或者是过于狂热的粉丝给他们带来的困扰。

 

某天，在他们演出彩排时，昌珉凑近允浩并且告知后者，“今天我要尝试一点新东西作为粉丝福利。”

 

“你不想做那个Biba和Rui的动作了？”允浩皱起眉头。一点新东西叫他听着很不放心。

 

“别担心，允浩。交给我吧。”

 

表演结束的当晚，允浩把昌珉逼到角落里。“过来。刚刚那是什么鬼？”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“那个动作！应该是我靠近你才对！”

 

“原来如此。我临时决定了和你互换位置。”

 

“谁同意你这么做的？”

 

“我可留给你逃走的大把时间了！”

 

“但你靠过来的时候可真是神不知鬼不觉！我感觉很尴尬。”允浩愠怒地说。

 

昌珉低下头去，他凑近允浩的耳边轻声开口。“为什么尴尬？因为你在粉丝面前露出了脆弱的样子？因为我让你脸红心跳，在众人眼前让你感到兴奋，还是别的什么？”

 

“你明知故问！”

 

昌珉只是贴着允浩的脸颊笑着，他回答，“好吧。可那副场景非常动人。特别是我把你抱进怀里时你的脸红。”

 

昌珉身上的味道，汗水混合古龙水的气息包裹住他，让允浩一时间无力争辩。他感到一阵眩晕，把头抵住昌珉的肩膀。他们就着这个姿势站了几分钟，维持着静默，只是安静地呼吸着。

 

最终，允浩后退一步，他凝视着昌珉。他现在近乎绝望地渴求着一个吻。允浩凑近昌珉，嘴唇贴上对方颀长的颈侧。 他弟弟为此产生的一阵战栗显而易见，不能自制的发出含混的喉音。

 

“我知道，我知道。草莓。”允浩退开后不情不愿地开口。“我还没那么恶心。”

 

昌珉从恍惚里回过神来，他不可置信地反问，“你觉得我觉得你很恶心？”

 

“对呀，要不然为什么你不愿意和我接吻呢？”

 

昌珉左边的眼皮不受自己控制地跳了跳。“傻瓜！”

 

在一些会令他自己懊悔不已的话脱口而出前，允浩气恼地转身离开。又或者是一个会令他懊悔的举动…比如用亲吻去抹掉昌珉嘟起嘴唇时摆出的阴郁神情。

 

 

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

昌珉喜欢独处。在演唱会结束后的某一天中，他通常会选择放松身心，读一本书。性爱也能使他放松，但阅读尤其能宽慰他的心灵。

 

显而易见的，允浩对阅读这件事的看法与他大相径庭。每当昌珉坐下来读书时，允浩就开始在他们日本的共同公寓里弄出惊天动地的噪音，其分贝足以几度刷新人类所能产生的噪声音量的极限记录。如果电视里播放的音乐还不是吵得足以撼动四壁，那么往往就会以厨房为难发现场，爆发出天崩地裂般的大灾祸。

 

每当这时，昌珉不得不告诫自己要冷静，他深呼吸的同时在心里从一数到一百，因为数到十对于控制他暴怒的情绪像是杯水车薪般毫无用处。他告诉自己，允浩只会在他的独处和阅读时会这么做，其它时候表现得都挺好。 _操他的那个挺翘的小屁股——_

 

昌珉正读到小说中的精彩部分，他听到厨房里传来一阵口哨声。这口哨相当让人讨厌，因为听起来像是允浩正在招呼一只狗。他还听见允浩说，“昌珉妮…到这来…”

 

昌珉握紧拳头，他大跨步走进厨房，做足了把作祟者好好修理一顿的准备。但他的脚步因为眼前的风景而紧急刹车，他的眼镜从他鼻梁下跌了下来。

 

允浩带着顶帽子，浑身上下只穿着一条围裙。场面如下：一个男人，在围裙底下赤身裸体。他的宽肩后背还有紧俏臀部全部裸露着供人观赏，允浩继续吹着口哨，捣鼓他在炉灶上煮着的拉面。昌珉注视着允浩，他的阴茎很快充血勃起，他向前踱步。他把手贴上允浩的后背，沿着这条曲线抚摸，在腰窝处停住，等待着允浩对此反应。但允浩对此似乎毫不知情，依然自顾自地忙碌着，于是昌珉把两根手指探进允浩紧致的臀瓣间。终于，允浩轻声喘息，向后靠去，迎上昌珉的指头。

 

“你在一而再再而三地毁掉我的阅读时间后难道还期待着我用手指让你爽，对你的行为褒奖一番吗？”昌珉用指尖在那个颤动的小洞上打圈。

 

允浩的头向后靠上昌珉的肩膀。“我恨死你的书了。”

 

昌珉在允浩的下颌线上咬了一口。“我爱死我的书了。我们需要给彼此一点独处的时间。”他把手指从允浩的臀缝里抽走。

 

允浩撂下料理铲，铲子落在炸锅里发出砰地一声。他转过身去。“吻我。”

 

“我还以为你会说‘上我’呢。”昌珉选择避重就轻。

 

“确实。但我想先要一个吻。”

 

亲吻允浩这个主意仍旧令他心生恐慌。接吻应该是一种彼此品味爱意、相互膜拜的行为。如果他对允浩产生了越界的想法该怎么办？

 

因此，昌珉选择妥协。他抚摸着允浩的后脑勺，重新把手指埋进允浩的臀瓣里。他在自己怀中性感男人的脖子上深深地吮吻，留下几枚相当显眼的吻痕。

 

允浩的拉面烧焦了，结束了它无人在意的短暂一生。

 

他们TONE巡演结束后一天，在返回韩国的飞机上，昌珉尝试说服允浩和自己在飞机的盥洗室里打上一炮。

 

“想想看，你可以扮演一个淫荡空乘，我则是孤单的四处猎艳的飞行员。”昌珉贴着允浩的脸颊热切地开口。

 

“不行，会被发现的！”允浩转开脸，面对着小小的舷窗。

 

“如果我们动作快就不会被发现。”

 

“我说了不行，沈昌珉。 _你，给，我，坐，好。_ ”

 

昌珉在余下的飞行时间里一直听着愤怒激昂的摇滚歌曲，允浩全程无视了他。

 

当他们下飞机时，昌珉内心的火山已经冒着滚滚浓烟，预示着即将大喷发的危险状况。允浩在回程途中接到一个老朋友打来的电话，显然不会对这一状况有所改善。

 

“浩俊！”

 

 _孙浩俊，_ 昌珉在内心恶狠狠地吐出这个名字。他已经很久没有听到这个名字了。偶尔的，他会在允浩因为收到短信或者语音信息而亮起的手机屏幕上看到此人的尊姓大名。

 

浩俊是允浩的挚友。这个演员总能在他出现时获得允浩的全副注意。昌珉假意拨弄指甲旁边的倒刺，竖起耳朵留心着身旁允浩单方面的谈话。

 

“哥！我超想你的！你想让我到你那去还是你上我这儿来？”

 

“当然，带点衣服过来。我会点晚餐外卖的。想你。等会儿见！”

 

允浩愉快地道别后挂了电话，然后他把头靠向座椅靠背。昌珉望着车窗外头，显然已经被自己身旁的人忘在了九霄云外。

 

 

~*~

 

 

允浩在他们的公寓里巡视，把一切杂乱清理干净。他确保了所有的餐具已经清洗干净，所有的待洗衣物都被收进了洗衣篮。

 

“真有趣。我从来没见过你在家务事上这么用心。”昌珉揶揄着开口。

 

 _某人的心情很糟糕。_ 允浩没有回应昌珉的刻意嘲讽，他给街对面的餐馆打了电话预定了外卖，然后窜进了浴室。

 

他因为可以和浩俊见面开心得不得了。这个人不仅是他的挚友。他和他比他和智慧，自己的亲生妹妹，还要亲近。他们在很早以前就通过一个共同好友认识了对方。在他居无定所，无家可归的日子里浩俊照顾了他，允浩在日后浩俊需要帮助时对他施以援手，回馈了这份恩情。允浩的成功来得更早，但他从没忘记过浩俊，也没有和他中断过联系。随后，在浩俊进入了演艺圈时，他们的联系更为频繁了。距离上次他们见面几乎过去了一整年，但他们之间时不时地会通信交流。

 

允浩擦着头发，看到了床上装满奇异服装的箱子。 _不是今晚。_ 他把箱子关进衣柜，准备找一身舒适的衣服换上。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉应该直接回到自己的卧室。他应该带上耳机，无视这两个正坐在沙发上亲密地交谈的人。但如果他回到了自己的房间，他会好奇致死，无法抑制地对允浩和浩俊之间会发生什么令人不安、乱七八糟的事情异想天开。 _绝不。_ 如果求知事情真相的这件事会令他如此痛苦，那么尽管来吧。

 

允浩正在给浩俊喂吃的。 _他正在给他喂吃的。_ 就好像浩俊自己突然高位截瘫丧失了自己动手吃饭的能力似的！他们正谈论着只有他们才熟识的人，只有他们才了解的情况…话语间饱含着只有他们才能听得懂的笑话，因此被逗笑的也只有他们两个。

 

当他的下巴因为长时间地咬牙切齿变得酸痛不已时，昌珉躲进了厨房。他必须找点东西抒发一下自己内心深处翻腾的怒火…啤酒！

 

他拉开啤酒罐的拉环，一口气灌了半罐，与此同时允浩狂暴的大笑隔着房间传到了他的耳朵里。昌珉心知肚明，他从来不曾让允浩如此真挚地大笑出声。他的哥哥有时会因为他对电视剧情发表的尖锐讽刺的评论发笑，但笑声从来不像此时此刻一样发自内心。

 

昌珉压抑着一种令他感到痛楚、如鲠在喉的情绪，他从厨房透明的玻璃门里望见浩俊的胳膊环绕着允浩的肩膀。

 

 _令人尴尬。非常不协调。他在允浩身边显得那么矮小。_ 昌珉阴沉地想。

 

浩俊一定是感应到了他几乎能贯穿实物的强烈视线，这个年长的男人看向厨房，朝昌珉招招手，开口问他，“嗨，昌珉，想和我们一起聊天吗？”

 

昌珉沉默地走近这两人。这沉默里蕴含着无声的狂风骤雨和电闪雷鸣。他站在两人身前，凝视聚焦在允浩的脸上。

 

但允浩没有察觉。当下，这位队长的眼里只有浩俊。“其实我有点想睡觉了，哥。你呢？”

 

“当然。我可以睡沙发。”

 

“别，你来和我挤一挤吧，没得商量。”允浩站起来，他伸着懒腰，舒展身体。他的衣服向上缩去，昌珉的视线飘向了他可爱的肚脐。

 

浩俊从沙发上弹起身，他笑着说，“好吧，既然你说没得商量。也许我能帮你治愈你这些天的‘孤独隐疾’。”

 

昌珉探寻的视线望进允浩的眼底，无声地询问他刚才听到的事情有几分真假。但，允浩规避了和他的对视，抓起浩俊的手走向自己的卧室。浩俊和昌珉道了晚安。

 

_什么鬼东西？_

 

 

~*~

 

 

“哥…”

 

允浩感受贴着自己后背的温暖胸膛还有环绕着他的结实手臂。浩俊真的是个非常体贴的朋友。

 

“怎么了，弟弟？”

 

“你为什么要告诉昌珉我说我很孤独？”

 

浩俊揉了揉允浩的脸颊。“因为你说的事实。因为你发短信时告诉我了这么回事。他是你的伙伴；他应该了解这个。提起昌珉，你们俩…和上次我看见你俩在一起时有所不同。”

 

允浩什么也没说。

 

“发生什么了？”

 

允浩感到惴惴不安。“没什么…我们只是学会了共处。他人不错。”

 

“你以前老是叫他小屁孩。”浩俊提醒他。

 

“的确。有时候他还是很幼稚。但他变得成熟多了。”

 

浩俊微笑着，“我觉得他看我非常不顺眼。”

 

“怎么回事？”允浩皱眉。昌珉最好不要让他抓到他针对自己的朋友。

 

浩俊摇摇头，表情有些遗憾。“没什么。快睡吧。”

 

提起昌珉打消了允浩的睡意，他有些辗转反侧。浩俊感知到了他的不安，于是用光州方言讲起了笑话。

 

允浩大笑出声，睡着时已经把昌珉忘在了脑后。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉重击着自己的枕头，他把枕头想象成孙浩俊的脸。然后他又去厨房拿了一罐啤酒。他关上冰箱，背靠着它，他像是喝醉了般陷入沉思。

 

允浩很孤独。昌珉闭上眼睛，想起某一夜允浩握住了他的手。一种疼痛的感觉攫住他的心脏。一瞬间，他渴望着回到那个允浩睡在他身边的晚上，把允浩扯到自己怀中…

 

 _然后吻他。_ 昌珉涣散的瞳孔望着天花板，他的思绪被秒针摆动的声音搅散。

 

“哦！”

 

是允浩。他穿着一件长体恤和袜子，头发乱蓬蓬，正打着哈欠。

 

_吻他。_

 

下一秒，昌珉就要欺身上前，贴近允浩，但他的哥哥发现了摆在餐桌上的东西。他给允浩的礼物… _真该死。_ 他原本以为允浩到早上才会发现它。

 

摆在桌上的是一个巨大的白色泰迪熊。可能是他突然间精神失常，但在浩俊和允浩走进卧室，在他听到了允浩被逗乐的笑声的几分钟后，昌珉以百米赛跑的速度火速冲到了楼下的便利超市。他买回来的是店里寥寥无几的选择中最可爱，最毛茸茸的那只泰迪熊。

 

他不知道自己这么做原因何在。也许允浩的孤独实在出乎了他的意料。也许他需要在目睹了允浩和浩俊的亲密关系后显出自己的大度而非表现的像个妒火攻心的小人。不论如何，他下意识的认为自己需要给允浩添一个新的毛绒玩具，因为允浩那个又丑又旧的斑比玩偶早就被弄丢了。

 

“你是谁呀？”允浩一边揉着软软的泰迪熊一边问它。

 

 _他竟然问这东西你是谁。可真他妈的可爱。_ 昌珉几乎想要冲上去拦腰抱住允浩，把脸埋进允浩柔软的胸前然后狠狠啜泣一番。

 

“是我买给你的。”昌珉不由自主地承认，“听说你很孤独。”

 

允浩瞠目结舌。“所以你就给我买了个玩具？”

 

“好吧。如果你不想要，我把它收回来。”

 

“别！”允浩把泰迪熊抱在胸前，“谢谢你…”

 

_吻他。_

 

“弟弟！在干嘛？”浩俊的声音从卧室传来。

 

“这就来！”允浩从冰箱里翻出一瓶水，他从昌珉身旁掠过，快步走出了厨房。

 

之后，昌珉虚弱不堪地小口啜饮他的啤酒，向卧室走去。他需要安抚自己即将喷瀑而出的妒欲之火。

 

 

 

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

浩俊把允浩揽在怀里。“我过几天再来看你。”

 

“最好是这样！”允浩把脸颊贴在他最好的朋友的肩膀上。

 

浩俊的手臂又紧了紧。“等我杀青后就立刻来。”

 

与此同时，昌珉突然出现在门廊处，手上提着个装食品杂货的环保袋。浩俊放开允浩，后者则失落地叹了口气。过去的一周对允浩来说相当美好，因为他非常喜欢浩俊的陪伴。和浩俊相处时他感到自在、安心…不像是和某个脾气暴躁、像火药桶般一点就着年轻人。

 

当昌珉在门口擦身路过浩俊，浩俊朝昌珉伸出了一只手。昌珉脸上写满狐疑，但还是和他握了握手。年长者朝允浩挤挤眼睛，然后向前一步靠近昌珉，在他耳旁嘀咕了什么。

 

浩俊从昌珉身旁退开的那一瞬间，允浩就察觉到了昌珉阴沉得像雨云的脸色。这可不一般，允浩在心里揶揄，他和浩俊挥手道别。昌珉关上门，然后紧紧盯住允浩。

 

“那么…”

 

允浩双手插袋，等着年轻人继续说下去。

 

昌珉清了清嗓子，摆弄着他的袋子。“今晚…我们今晚见？在SMTOWN彩排之后？”

 

允浩明白他话里有话——昌珉想继续他们的小游戏。

 

他的视线扫过昌珉英俊的脸庞和嘴唇，再向下掠过那饱满的胸肌和似乎是无穷无尽的、被蓝色牛仔裤包裹着的长腿。允浩舔了舔嘴唇，回答他，“好的。今晚。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

“啊…！昌…昌珉，先生…给我！”

 

昌珉把允浩，他招来的男妓，狠狠压在身下，他用手掐住男人匀称的腰。“我想操你。”

 

“一切如你所愿。”允浩回复，他爱抚着那对在将他禁锢在床上的结实手臂。

 

“毕竟我付过钱了。”昌珉低语，他低下头去啄吻允浩的咽喉。他们的阴茎相互磨蹭着，呼吸愈发粗重。

 

允浩难耐地一把拽住年轻人的头发。昌珉喜欢他的这个动作，他从中感受到他的男妓的渴求。今晚的角色是商人和他定期光顾的应招男妓。他们没有台本，一切对话皆是即兴表演，但昌珉发觉他正在将自己内心最深处的秘密尽数吐出。这和自己正在扮演一个角色这回事没有丝毫关系。

 

“我想永远地占有你。”昌珉抱着允浩，把他摆成趴俯的姿势，然后命令道，“给我跪着。”

 

但允浩不需要他下更多指令，已经欣然照做。他还已经拽下了自己的黑色平角短裤，朝昌珉露出自己白皙、圆润的臀部。情欲在他的血管里奔涌咆哮，昌珉狠狠地咬在那人的臀瓣上。允浩惊呼出声，又忍俊不禁，发出一串笑声。昌珉看着允浩臀部通红的牙印感到心满意足，他拿过润滑剂，涂在自己的阴茎和允浩的穴口。

 

“我想你的屁股天生就适合被我操。”昌珉的语气几乎可以称得上是平静的。但他清楚促使自己说出这番话的是他心底波涛汹涌的欲念。

 

“是的，先生…”

 

“你喜欢被我操，对吗？而且这件事和我付给你的钱一点关系都没有…你是心甘情愿的。”昌珉用一根手指戳进允浩的身体。他感觉到允浩的肌肉在一瞬间的紧绷后放松下来。

 

“是…是的。”

 

“我不想再有别人只要花钱就能上你了。你是我的。”昌珉加入了第二根手指。

 

“天…先生…我——求你！”允浩哭喊出声。

 

“告诉我，为了我你不会再当卖春的婊子。”昌珉插进第三根手指，他扭动手指关节，狠辣地撵磨直肠内壁上神经最密集、最敏感脆弱的那一点，在他哥哥的身体里点起迸射的火花。

 

“你的，我是你的！”允浩迎着他的手指，向后推挤身体，发出高声的呜咽。

 

没有任何预警，昌珉猛地抽走他的手指，他拖拽着允浩转过身重新他面向自己。他们的衣服飞向四面八方。一记坚定的推进，他把整根性器全部埋进了身下这具线条优美的火辣躯体，他低下身去，终于将一对小巧饱满的嘴唇据为己有。

 

 

~*~

 

 

允浩没法正常地呼吸。他不能控制自己的感官——昌珉全方位地环绕着他，让他失去理智。昌珉用柔软的嘴唇狂暴地亲吻着他，同时粗大坚硬的性器一下接一下地贯穿他的身体，每一下都让他下腹积攒的快感越来越高涨。

 

 _而这个吻…_ 这个吻是完美的。昌珉的吻里带着怒意，但他的愤怒只能促使允浩更加热情地回吻过去。他啃噬着昌珉的嘴唇，就像是争抢着要把彼此吃干抹净。这个吻让他的头脑里剩下的感触只有昌珉口腔里浓烈而独特的味道以及在每一下动作里都将他顶进床垫更深处的操干。

 

不知道多久以后，昌珉开始刻意地逐渐减缓动作频率。他色情地舔着允浩的嘴唇，用缓慢而坚定的抽插替代了之前粗暴的顶弄。他每一次进入都像在允浩的心上擂下一锤；这个商人不是在他的娼妓身上发泄欲火…他们两个人像是正在第一次地做爱、仔细探索彼此的身体。

 

允浩吻不够昌珉的嘴唇。在迫切的欲望的夹缝里，允浩用双腿夹紧昌珉的身体，把他们俩翻了个个儿。他骑在了昌珉身上，立刻继续了被短暂中断的亲吻，他剧烈地摆动腰胯，每一次扭动都把昌珉的阴茎吞进身体更深处。允浩舔走昌珉嘴唇上边渗出的细小汗珠，然后对着昌珉丘比特弓上方不寻常的凹陷又吸又咬。

 

昌珉粗重地喘气，他的眼睛因为极大的愉悦几乎翻到脑后。他就要射了，快感在他身体里像放烟花一样四散炸开。允浩摇晃着腰胯，直肠内壁紧紧绞住昌珉的性器，在他最终达到高潮前压榨着每一丝每一毫的快感。

 

允浩滑下身，他开始仔细地把积在昌珉腹肌沟壑里的乳白体液舔进嘴里。他把收集到的精液吞进肚子，然后再次欺身昌珉之上，用吻堵住了昌珉的嘴，舌头向那副湿热口腔的深处顶去。昌珉发出难耐的鼻音，和允浩唇舌纠缠。直到他们一度沸腾的血液逐渐降温，他们分开彼此，躺在床的两边。

 

“你真的非常美味，宝贝…”昌珉的声音含混不清。

 

“你比我小，事实上你才是宝贝。”允浩轻笑。

 

他的弟弟转动陷在枕头里的脑袋，面对着他。昌珉的瞳孔迷离地扩散着，但眼睛还是亮晶晶的，他向允浩宣告，“在床上你就是我的宝贝。”

 

允浩的笑容消散了，他在突然间感到紧张和不安。他把腿挪到床边，开口说道，“睡觉吧。明天还有SMTown的演出。”

 

一只手突兀地捉住他的小臂。

 

“留下来过夜？”

 

允浩垂着头，他看向昌珉的手指，在心中权衡这个请求。

 

“我——我听说你喜欢被抱着睡觉…我可以满足你。”

 

允浩无声地质疑着昌珉知道这件事的原因，但他在昌珉身边躺下了，他背朝昌珉，脸冲着门的方向。下一秒，昌珉已经抱住了他，一条手臂环抱住他的身体。

 

“这也算游戏的一部分吗？”允浩轻声询问。“那个商人已经遣散了他的应召男，不再需要他的服务了吗？”

 

昌珉的叹息听起来非常疲惫，这声叹息化作一阵暖流拂过允浩的颈侧。允浩以为昌珉已经睡着了，因为他的问题没有得到任何回应。但几分钟后，一道沙哑的沉吟打消寂静：

 

“这不是游戏的一部分，允浩呀。 _不再是了。_ ”昌珉的胸膛贴着允浩的脊背，他们的体温相互传递。

 

昌珉的话在允浩的脑海中彻夜回响。昌珉已经吻了他，也向他展现了柔情的一面…尽管他期待已久的心愿得以满足，但不安仍然充斥在他心头。

 

如果他们之间没有了游戏，那么现在又当如何？

 

 

~*~

 

 

他们结束了这场SMTown的表演，但仍有其余的海外演出需要随行，他们正为此做着准备。而在他们前往洛杉矶的前一天，浩俊那张英俊的脸又出现在了他们面前。

 

那张愚蠢可笑的英俊的脸，昌珉在心中订正。其实他应当感谢浩俊，因为后者告诉了他允浩喜欢肢体接触这回事…

 

他和允浩在前几夜里因为表演都精疲力竭，在他们接连栽倒在床上后，总有一个人会凑到另一个人身边互相依偎。

 

但浩俊就一定要用再次来访破坏他们的这项小小常规。今晚，允浩肯定会抛下他，和那个讨厌的男人睡在一起。

 

此时，他为了不让自己淹死在浩俊可憎的大笑里，昌珉紧紧关住了卧室的门，他打通了圭贤的电话。

 

“嗨，朋友。你准备好明天的旅程了？”

 

“必须的！要不要去迪士尼乐园玩？”

 

“当然…听上去有趣死了。”

 

“放松，放松，可别现在就兴奋过头了！”

 

“闭嘴。”

 

“如果你这就要我闭嘴，干嘛还要打过来？”

 

“没什么。我得挂了。”

 

“可是——”

 

“晚点再聊。”

 

他能想到的最后一个分散注意力的办法显然不管用。昌珉把头埋在枕头底下，他回想起和允浩做爱的那天晚上。他吻了允浩…吻了他。覆水难收，他永远没办法撤回自己的行为。并且，他发觉自己没有为此后悔。他认为自己一定是一直以来都神志不清，才会拖了这件事如此久。昌珉意图用商人这一角色掩饰自己的真心，但他非常明白，那一晚他不仅仅是逢场作戏。

 

就像他自己亲口对允浩承认的一样，他们的游戏结束了。角色扮演的假面具再也盖不住这撮火苗。他们“走肾不走心”的原则也不再能起到保障作用。昌珉渴望着亲吻允浩，渴望着和他做爱。还有可爱地相互喂食。他从来没想到自己也会有今天，但该死的，他就是想成为一个会干这种事的人…只要是和允浩一起。

 

一阵模糊的笑声混杂着连连惊叫传进他的耳朵。昌珉没有选择在盛怒下把自己的枕头撕成碎片，而是戴起了眼镜，冒险走到客厅里去一探究竟。

 

允浩平躺在沙发上…浩俊在挠他的痒。后者一眼就看到了昌珉，然后脸上的笑容咧得加刺眼了。允浩的眼睛里闪动着明亮的光，可他压根没有注意到昌珉的出现。

 

 _这个混蛋。_ 他不能再忍了。

 

“喂！”昌珉大声说出一个毫不费力就编造出来的借口，“我正在卧室里读书，你们吵死了。”他推了推眼镜以加强借口的真实性和说服力，然后声明，“允浩…我需要和你谈谈。”

 

“哦。”浩俊低低地吹了声口哨。“不叫‘哥’，也不用敬语。你们俩的关系真有意思。”

 

允浩从沙发上起身，他耸耸肩膀，“只是因为我们关系好。我等下就回来，哥。”

 

“那我拿几罐啤酒来！”

 

 _好呀，这个混蛋现在要染指我的啤酒了。_ 昌珉克制住自己咒骂这个恶毒小人的欲望，领着允浩走进他的卧室。在卧室门合上的那个瞬间，允浩便开始刨根问底，“你认真的吗？你刚才的行为真的很没礼貌，昌珉。你到底想要干嘛？”

 

 _我想要的是你，你个白痴。_ 昌珉凝视着允浩深棕色的、炫目美丽的丹凤眼，他突然间难以自制，在允浩面前直挺挺地跪了下去。

 

允浩被他吓得不轻，他向后退了一大步。他的手已经举在半空，摆出自我防卫的架势。“你这是搞什么？”

 

昌珉的下一句话直击标靶红心。他内心深处的渴望在此时脱口而出，封死了一切回头之路。

 

“和我在一起，允浩。”

 

 

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

“你给我起来，沈昌珉！”允浩的语气几乎是恳切的。他真的无法相信这个人在他面前做出的事情。

 

“所以…你不同意？”昌珉的反问及其不情不愿。

 

“昌珉，求你了，你先站起来！你是不是疯了？”允浩觉得这个人肯定是发烧烧坏了脑子，才做出这么荒唐的事。

 

昌珉终于一寸一寸地站直身体。“我没疯。我只是…我只是终于知道我想要的是什么了。我想要的是你。”

 

允浩的心脏突突直跳。“你…基本上你已经拥有我了。”

 

“的确，在床上时…但我想要得更多。”昌珉把脸别开，好像他要说的话让他害羞到不能直视允浩的双眼。他问道，“你记得我们第一次接吻吗？我们一边做爱一边接吻的那次？”

 

允浩艰难地咽了咽口水。“为什么问这个？”

 

“因为我知道那天晚上有些东西被改变了。”昌珉向前走了两步，他贴近了允浩，入侵允浩的私人空间。

 

在这种距离下，允浩不得不扬起脸才能望进昌珉深巧克力色的、瞳孔散大了的眼睛。他依然固执地和昌珉争辩，“什么也没有变。我们是在玩角色扮演…”

 

“那不只是上床解决生理需要。”昌珉反驳他，“在我抱着你睡了一整晚之后就不再是了。我也不想再玩什么可笑的角色扮演了。”

 

“为什么？”允浩问他。“告诉我…是什么让你突然成这样了？之前每一次我靠近你想吻你的时候你都用安全词打断我。那么忽然之间，你开始吻我，粘着我，现在竟然想要和我在一起了？我真的搞不懂你在想什么…我理解不了你。”

 

昌珉抓住允浩的手，把他的手掌贴在自己的胸口。“我知道…我刚刚才意识到我真的没办法忍受你和另一个人之间的亲密关系。这肯定事出有因。”

 

“另一个人？”允浩皱起眉头。他和昌珉玩这个游戏的同时，从没有和别人约会。然后他想起了什么，能把一切关联在一起的东西。昌珉糟糕的心情，还有那个泰迪熊礼物，在他们上次上床时无休无止的占有欲，以及把他从浩俊哥身边拽走…

 

“你是吃浩俊的醋？”允浩不可置信。

 

昌珉突然脸红了，他低下头。“也许吧。你们俩看起来像一对恋人。”

 

允浩几乎要被昌珉这突如其来的坦白惊掉了下巴。“可是…浩俊就像我的亲生哥哥一样。”

 

“那又怎么样？”昌珉耸耸肩，他的脸还是那么红。“你在电视节目里也对别人说我们俩的关系像是亲生兄弟。但我们还是床伴呢。”

 

足足一分钟的时间过去了，允浩一秒也没有转移视线，他紧盯着面前年轻人的眼睛。“我们不能在一起。这太危险了。如果我们之间发生争执或是…人们会发现的。我们的职业生涯将毁于一旦。”

 

“难道还能比我们一直以来就在做的这种事情更危险吗？”昌珉怀疑地追问。“这些性爱游戏…早就开始掺杂着许多真情实感了。允浩，你知道的。告诉我你也对我有相同的感觉。”

 

允浩的手指在昌珉胸口蜷缩起来，他叹了口气。“的确。”

 

昌珉又跪了下去，他仍然牵着允浩的手。“那么，和我在一起。或者，让我们再像那天再次共度一夜，然后就结束这些游戏，一切叫停。我想要占有你的所有，如果我不能做到，那么我宁可全部放手。允浩…我是个嫉妒心非常强的人，这是我最近得到的结论。”

 

允浩可以感受到昌珉这番话里的热忱和真挚，但这份感情这让他害怕。他不能眼看着他们之间的一星火花扬成无法控制的燎原之火。而如果他现在不把这火苗浇灭，那么他们的结局将会是玉石俱焚。两者之间，允浩选择了前者。

 

“我不能答应。两种我都不能答应。”允浩挣开了昌珉的手。在昌珉尝试再次抓住他时，允浩开口。“草莓！”

 

这让昌珉猛地弹开胳膊，就好像他伸手却摸到了一团烈焰。“宝贝…”

 

“我不是你的什么‘宝贝’。”允浩向门口走去。他把手放在门把上，又补充道，“我想我们需要拉开距离，独处一段时间。”

 

他说完后朝浩俊走去，他的心里感到空虚和失落。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉在心里大声咒骂自己的白痴行为，他简直想一头撞死算了。他为什么要对允浩说“拥有你的一切，要不就干脆全都不要”这种该死的孤注一掷、不能更愚蠢的话？不管是通过 _任，何_ 形式，只要能和允浩待在一起和“全都不要”比起来简直是天堂和地狱的差别。

 

姜辉在他们去洛杉矶参加SMTown时通知了他，允浩已经要求从他们合住的公寓里搬出去。 比这个噩耗更糟糕的情况是，允浩在他们在洛杉矶的旅行中全程都把他当做空气，对他熟视无睹。允浩甚至在他按照计划和工作人员去主题公园放松游玩时选择了一个人闷在酒店房间里。

 

昌珉用最恶毒的话诅咒自己那杀千刀的嫉妒心。这份嫉妒心让他失去了全部理智，而他发疯的样子把允浩给吓跑了。 _就是这样，句号。_ 他明明应该一点一点地让允浩接受自己，不是像这样一股脑的把他脑袋里最疯狂的想法给一股脑地倒出来。

 

此时此刻，他们已经从海外回到了韩国，分别搬进了进了独居公寓，并且正在录制他们成为二人组合后的第二张专辑，Catch Me。他们的回归定在几个月之后，因此留给准备工作的时间还很充裕。

 

他在圭贤的家旁边找了个相当不错的房子。他现在彻底过上了单身生活。在没有工作的时候，他总是和圭贤厮混在一起，在家里办派对办个够或者打电玩玩到想吐。他畅饮啤酒，把冰箱塞满自己钟爱的事物，当然包括垃圾食品和辣到爆炸的东西。这两样东西都是允浩讨厌的，他总是抱怨垃圾食品会轻易让他发胖，还有吃辣会让他胃痛。

 

在少了个需要自己照顾的人之后，昌珉再也没下过厨。并不是因为他本来就是两个人之中负责伙食的那个，但他以前会时不时地给允浩做饭。他很好奇这个人在搬出去之后都是怎么解决温饱问题的。

 

 _真操蛋。_ 昌珉瘫在沙发里，头陷进软绵绵的靠背，手里抄着一罐啤酒。 _允浩…抚摸允浩...亲吻允浩，品尝他的味道…_

 

尽管他们工作时间常常伴随彼此左右，但这个人从未如现在一般遥不可及。

 

 

~*~

 

 

允浩把脸埋在白色的泰迪熊身上，想要快点睡着。“茶米…如果你也能抱我就好了。”

 

他给这个熊起了个名，茶米。某天晚上他突然想到了这个，发音像是小孩子口齿不清地在说“昌珉”。这个名字似乎挺合适，因为把熊送给他的是那个年轻人。刚才，允浩把昌珉常用的古龙水喷在了熊身上，有利于他自欺抱着的是个真人。现在，这气味仍然残留在熊的皮毛里。

 

他本以为熟悉的气味会平息他的孤独。可实际情况是，夜复一夜地，他躺在他两居室的新公寓的卧室里，只能感觉到前所未有的孤独。

 

他已经习惯了和昌珉发生摩擦，和昌珉一起玩，碰触他，亲吻他。

 

允浩把脸拱进茶米的肚子里，他轻声叹气。“我真是自作自受。”

 

他没有选择给昌珉和自己一个机会，而是像个白痴似的亲手把昌珉从自己身边赶开。和他的队员谈恋爱无疑要冒很大风险。但和私下刻意地间隔千里、工作里职业性地装作亲密无间比起来，选择冒险或许更好。他想知道粉丝们有没有看出来他们的强颜欢笑。

 

“你怎么能这么明目张胆地无视昌珉？叫人看着真揪心。”他们的经纪人这么和他说的时候显得很痛惜。

 

“我需要静一静。”允浩仓促回答后走开了。

 

公私分明如允浩，当他看他们近期采访的回放录像时，也几乎不能承受昌珉某些时刻瞪着他的神情。更让他感到有些难堪的是，他有时一时疏忽，就会不小心和昌珉视线相接。也许这样强制地分开不是一个好主意…

 

在摄影时，他们不得不紧贴着彼此，这让允浩难以忍受。雪上加霜的是，他的心里的压力因为回归的事情、K-pop圈内粉丝惯有的尖刻态度连连涨潮，现在已经快要决堤。但他却找不到能纾解这种压力的办法。就算他独自一人在家里，不需要继续扮演偶像和队长的角色，另一种新的负面情绪紧紧缠住了允浩： _孤独感。_ 他快要因此窒息了。

 

他不知道昌珉是不是一点也不想念和他在一起的日子。他从SuperJunior的工作人员那里听说他的队员日夜不休地和圭贤一起举办派对。当他想到这两个人无时不刻地黏在一起时，允浩必须用尽全力才能平息心中汹涌澎湃的嫉妒和愤怒。圭贤和昌珉不愧为灵魂伴侣的典范，他在这方面可能永远也不能和曺圭贤比肩。

 

允浩在床上坐直身体，下意识地抓起自己的手机。他给浩俊发了短信：

 

_“哥，想来过夜吗？”_

 

他没得到回信。头一次的，他的哥没有秒回他的消息。他的视线被泪水模糊了。他把手机甩向床的另一头，把茶米抱在了怀里。他盯着玩具熊棕色玻璃做成的眼睛轻轻地说，“我真蠢。”

 

他吻了吻茶米的鼻尖，最终因为疲劳陷入睡眠。

 

 

~*~

 

 

某天晚上，昌珉再也受不了了。失态已经严重到在工作时间允浩和他的对话也寥寥无几的地步，更别提他一想到这个丢三落四、自理能力基本为零的男人要自己照顾自己就开始惴惴不安的心情。

 

所以，他拿起手机，开始编辑发给允浩的短信。他想说的话诸如 _“你好”_ 到 _“你他妈的为什么就是不愿意不理我？_ ”一一在他脑海里被否决。他最后决定发送：

 

 _“你的新公寓还好吗，没被你烧成废墟吧？_ ”

 

他在接下来的十分钟焦心地等待。他终于收到了回信：

 

_“我做了几次饭，还有谢谢你的问候，一切还都完好无损。”_

 

喜悦在昌珉内心激荡。允浩愿意和他说话了！还在和他顶嘴呢！

 

_“你现在经常下厨了？从什么时候开始的？”_

  
_“一个人的时候做饭挺好玩的。”_

 

这个回复令昌珉感到忧心。他能感觉到允浩的话中包含着一些不愿意直接坦白的东西。

 

_“你准备好明天的回归舞台了？”_

  
_“当然。”_

 

昌珉花了一分钟搜集他的全部勇气，才按下了发送键：

 

_“我们再也没一起过过夜了。”_

 

他等待着允浩对此回复，与此同时他听见自己的呼吸声，在封闭的卧室里显得如此沉重、刺耳。

 

但他什么也没等到。

 

 

~*~

 

 

他们为了Catch Me进行了为期两周的活动，包括打歌，采访还有一系列的综艺节目。在此期间，他们彼此间的关系处于相对静止的状态，陷入了僵局。在公众眼中，他们仍然是那一对完美得一如既往的紧密伙伴。在录制胜负之神期间，允浩微笑着满足了制作组的一切要求。他毫不介意地接受了抱着昌珉做深蹲起的挑战。当他不必担忧自己的举动会带来怎样的可怕后果时，抱着昌珉的感觉相当好。当允浩最终体力不支地倒下、输掉了比赛时，昌珉在暗中帮他按摩着酸痛的大腿肌肉，直到他从极度的疲乏中缓过神来。在节目继续进行之前，他听见昌珉低声地说了句“对不起”。

 

实际上，允浩输掉了那个晚上的每一场游戏。在从前，再小的失利都会让他骄傲的自尊受到沉重的打击。但现在不再是了。他会被自己逗笑，当昌珉在观众面前和他开玩笑时，他的笑就会变成开怀大笑。有相机对准他们时他们之间的气氛是如此不同；毕竟，他和昌珉都有很高的职业素养。

 

即便这样，在录制跑男时，允浩险些失去了自控。昌珉在敌方队伍，要对他和他的队员们赶尽杀绝。允浩拼命跑着，他东躲西藏，一次次摆脱包夹。但昌珉最终捉住了他——昌珉破门而入，把他逼近他躲藏的房间角落，叫他无处可逃。就在允浩被逼进墙角的瞬间，他低下身去准备钻空子逃开，但他没有成功。昌珉抱住他，和他一起倒在地上，他们扑腾个不停，直到昌珉从他的背后偷走名牌。

 

胜利属于年轻人的那一队，但允浩真的一点也不在乎输赢。他的身体因为渴求颤抖，直觉地告诉他它有多么想念和昌珉的亲密无间。如果镜头没有对准他们…允浩因为自己想要把那时在自己身上的人扯进一个亲吻里的想法心有余悸。

 

在他们回家的车程里，允浩把发热的头贴在车窗玻璃上，他的心智被和昌珉再次共度一夜这个念头深深困住。毫无疑问，这就是他想要的。但他因为这一切会带来的后果心生畏惧。他什么都没法确定…占满他心里的唯有压力。

 

车子到了他公寓楼前，他爬出车门，在经纪人开走载着他的队员的车时阴郁、茫然地挥手道别。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉旁观着允浩输掉好几把游戏，他实在想不出比这个更可爱的场面了。他的哥哥和从前相比变得柔软、露出了前所未见的脆弱一面。他从早些时候的拍摄工作中就发现了这一点，但在综艺节目里允浩显出的改变让他无法忽视。每一次允浩输掉游戏时他都是面带微笑，或者干脆大笑出声。 _这不可能是在演戏。_ 昌珉告诉自己。

 

当他注视着他的队友时，昌珉发现他无法控制自己对他的保护欲。这个无坚不摧的队长让大家看见了自己人设之外的丰富个性——这很美好。他实在想不通，独居怎么会让这个男人发生这样的变化？

 

当经纪人的车到了允浩家时，昌珉发现允浩的黑色背包被落在了车里。

 

“真是的。麻烦停个车！”

 

副驾上的姜辉有点不耐烦地回了头。“我们是不会因为你突然想去买个冰淇淋就停车的。”

 

昌珉翻了个白眼，“谢了，不必操心。允浩忘带他的包了。”

 

姜辉长长地叹了口气。“当然，当然。”他告诉司机送他们回去。“昌珉，你去把这个拿给他，动作快！”

 

对这个提议，昌珉有点紧张，但他决定迅速地跑一趟。车停在马路牙边上，他背起背包下了车。他进了公寓门，飞也似地连爬了三层楼梯，因为他实在没有耐心再等电梯。他到了允浩家门前，叩了两次门。

 

没人应门。

 

他又敲了一会。

 

还是没人。

 

 _多棒啊。_ 昌珉无奈地想着，尝试性的转了下门把手。门应声而启。 _郑·见鬼的·允浩，你能不能别老是这么粗心？_

 

他刚踏进房门就听到淋浴关掉的声音。于是，他蹑手蹑脚地走到允浩的卧室门前，从窄窄的门缝向里边望去。穿着浴袍的允浩正躺在床上，手里抓着昌珉送他的大泰迪熊。

 

“我真想你，茶米！”

 

有那么一瞬间，昌珉还以为他偷窥狂的行为被抓了个现行，但他很快发现允浩其实是在和那个熊对话。那个熊被以他的名字命名。

 

“我这两天超级忙。只能在录节目的空档睡在车里。茶米，但我基本上输掉了每一场游戏。我真希望这是写在剧本里的，但实际上我就是玩得那么烂。”允浩笑着说完，把脸埋进了泰迪熊毛绒绒的肚子里。

 

“抱着昌珉真的很费劲，他个子太高了。我不知道如果我让他抱我，他会不会同意…”允浩看起来很认真地思考了几秒，然后他耸了耸肩。“话说回来，我才是队长，让他抱我明显是说不通的。”

 

因为震惊或是别的什么，腿软的昌珉差点跪倒在地。他忍住了这么做的冲动，他还想多偷听一会儿。

 

“玩逃跑游戏的时候昌珉抓住我了。茶米，我能告诉你一个秘密吗？跟我发誓你不会告诉别人！”

 

昌珉凑得离门缝更进，他屏息凝神。

 

“我真的很爱那个瞬间…昌珉紧紧地贴着我让我觉得…我很想他，想他的全部。”允浩趴在床上，茶米垫在他的脸庞下面。“我想念他的嘴唇，他的声音，他的手…我想念和他在一起的感觉。”

 

昌珉紧紧咬住嘴唇，他告诫自己不要为此痛哭流涕。

 

“我真的很想再和他一起度过一晚…”

 

轻柔的呼吸声在卧室里回响，允浩说着说着就睡着了。

 

昌珉花了一会儿工夫才整理好他飞散在九重天上的各种情绪，他迅速地打电话通知姜辉让他别等自己了，他要留在允浩家过夜。

 

他走近允浩的卧室，脱掉身上的衣服，直到他只穿着一件内裤。和泰迪熊一起躺在床上的允浩安静地睡着。昌珉像个忍者那样悄无声息地爬上床，他身手敏捷地抽走了允浩脸庞下的茶米，在允浩因为突然的空缺被弄醒发牢骚前用自己的身体替代了那个玩具。

 

不久之后，允浩的头蹭着他的胸口，他们的双腿彼此纠缠。昌珉终于放松下来。巨大的幸福填满了他的身体，就像他曾死而复生。

 

轻柔地吻着允浩的额头，昌珉喃喃低语，“茶米回来了。晚安，宝贝。”

 

 

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

允浩一夜无梦，他醒来时发现自己身下垫着一具精壮的身躯，这和茶米软软的皮毛一点也不像。允浩的头枕在这个人的胸口，他听到了有力的心跳。

 

允浩惊恐的脑海里闪现过一幕幕狂野奔放的场景。 _我昨天喝醉了吗？我和别人上床了吗？_

 

他四肢僵硬，偷偷抬头看向这个闯入自己房间、把茶米从他身下拽走又占了它的位子的人…

 

浓密美丽的睫毛，高挺有型的鼻梁，一双饱满的嘴唇… _昌珉！_

 

允浩吓呆了，他下意识地后退，动作幅度太大以至于他直直跌下了床。

 

_砰！_

 

“啊噢，痛死了！”允浩揉了揉自己摔得不轻的屁股，他在心里对老天爷网开一面，没让他一头撞死在床头柜上这回事万分感激。他爬起身，跪在床沿边盯着床上半裸的男人。亚麻床单滑了下去，昌珉性感的腹肌裸露着，向下，一道毛发轨迹消失在半掩着的被子下面。

 

允浩想用舌头描摹这条轨迹，直到他的嘴唇碰到…

 

 _操。_ 允浩因为下身涌起的熟悉燥热几乎呻吟出声。他深呼吸了几下，拼命控制住这阵冲动，因为他发现昌珉就要醒了。

 

“允浩…嗯…”还在睡梦中的年轻人下意识地朝身边伸手，在他一无所获时皱了皱眉头。允浩因为某种说不清道不明的原因突然对自己的偷窥行为感到无比心虚，他直觉地迅速爬回了床上，又把自己重新塞进昌珉怀里。

 

他盯着床头柜上的电子表，一动不动地躺着，假装自己还在睡觉。十多分钟之后，昌珉终于打了个呵欠，开始伸懒腰。

 

“我知道你已经醒了，宝贝。”昌珉用气音对他说。

 

允浩像被鞭子抽了下一样咻地从床上坐起身，他生气地瞪向这个年轻人的眼睛。

 

“你在我床上干什么，你个变态？”

 

“你醒了之后为什么还要再钻进我的怀里呢？”

 

“你…你先回答我的问题，沈昌珉！你才是那个擅自闯进我家里的人。”

 

昌珉顶着鸟窝一般乱糟糟的头发，茫然地眨眨眼，像是忘记了自己是怎么到这儿来的。这还有点可爱。允浩拼命硬下心肠，继续恫吓地瞪着昌珉。

 

“呃，我记得你把背包落在车上了。我准备给你送过来。”

 

“然后你就决定撬开我家的门，非法入室了？”

 

“我没有撬你的门！”昌珉烦躁地抓抓头发。“话又说回来，你知不知道门锁的功能？”

 

允浩睁大眼睛。“我忘记锁门了吗？”

 

“没错，你个马虎鬼！如果不是我，而是个精神病患或是谋杀犯进了你家要怎么办？”昌珉和他抱怨完，又用一只手捧上他的脸颊，“你真的是…”

 

允浩情不自禁地靠向那只温暖的手掌。“我怎么？”

 

“爱惹人生气。”

 

“如果我真的老是叫你生气，你现在干嘛在这里待着？”

 

昌珉的态度有点动摇地承认，“我听见你在和茶米讲话。”

 

允浩这才发觉他的泰迪熊不在床上。“茶米在哪儿？”昌珉把这个填充玩具从身后捞出来，一把扯回了已经准备要下床找它的允浩。

 

“就在这。”年轻人把他拉回怀里，拱了拱允浩的后脑勺，发出小小一声愉快的叹息。

 

允浩僵住了。他几乎从来没有看见过昌珉可爱的那一面。他实在不知道怎么应付一个可爱的昌珉，他只想捏一捏昌珉的脸。当他转身时准备实践自己的想法时，他们的嘴唇碰在了一起。昌珉发出一声低沉难耐的咆哮，吻住了他。

 

允浩吓了一跳，他向后退去打断了这个吻。他用手指抵住昌珉湿润的嘴唇，茫然地望着天花板。“我昨晚说的那些你都听到了？”

 

“是的。”

 

 _好吧。真尴尬。_ 允浩用手捂住脸。“我的天…”

 

“那个时候你真的很可爱。我很想你。”昌珉继续对他又蹭又拱，一边发出满足的哼声，这一切对允浩来说简直是种折磨。他嗅闻着年轻人身上的气味，妥协地向后靠去，“想做吗？”

 

回答他问题的是昌珉僵硬的身体。允浩紧张地挪开，“没关系的。你别在意。我先去一下洗手间。”

 

昌珉的下一句话让允浩的动作定格。“和我在一起。在你属于我之前，我是绝对不会碰你的。”

 

允浩分开颤抖的嘴唇，他能说出的唯有一个词。“好的。”

 

 

~*~

 

 

他们第一次正式约会是在日本。在Catch Me宣传活动结束，度过了漫长的一天后，昌珉在允浩面前单膝跪地。他看着允浩翻了个白眼，对他宣称，“总有一天我要被你动不动就跪来跪去的爱好吓出心脏病。”

 

“我只想显得浪漫点。”昌珉和他解释。“那么…你愿意等下到客厅来和我一边吃外卖一边看B级爱情片吗？”

 

允浩的眼角眉梢挂满了笑意。“好的。给我十分钟。”他转身走进自己的卧室。

 

十分钟之后，昌珉坐在客厅的沙发上，他真的不愿意承认自己脸上挂着的肯定是最白痴的傻笑。允浩靠在他身边，闻起来像是世界上最美好的那种沐浴液。昌珉几乎立刻硬了起来，但他需要控制住这种欲望。这是他们头一次约会，他需要慢慢来…

 

昌珉准备装作随意的样子把手搭上沙发靠背，顺其自然地搂住他的约会对象。但在他行动的半中央，他的胳膊却碰到了允浩的脑袋。

 

 _糟糕！_ 昌珉用打呵欠伪装自己的失败企图，他的脑海中警笛大作： _战略撤退！战略撤退！_

 

这时候，允浩伸出手来握住昌珉的手，挽回了即将陷入尴尬境地的局面。

 

电影的一幕正上演着男人和女人正抵着浴室的墙壁激情做爱，这让昌珉产生了邪恶的想法。他侧过头，想俯身去偷一个吻。但就在他转脸的时候，允浩正好把头靠在了他肩膀上，这让昌珉吃到一嘴头发。

 

 _操。_ 昌珉尴尬得要死，允浩肯定发现了昌珉正在努力把他的头发从嘴里吐出来这回事。

 

脸颊泛红的昌珉试着把注意力集中在电影上。但剧情上演到第三个男人加入了这对爱侣，一切只令昌珉的生理反应变本加厉。而且，允浩正靠在他身上不安地蠕动着，这对于缓解他内心的焦躁起不到任何正面作用。

他几乎要为自己身不由己的勃起感到焦虑了。这可怎么办？这一点都不像是“慢慢来”…一点都不浪漫！

 

突然间，他听到允浩微弱地对他说，“碰我。”这对昌珉来说就像是久旱逢甘霖一般的救赎。

 

他只顾着担心自己会不会搞砸初次的约会，没有注意到允浩想要的竟然和他一样。他等着电影里的两个男主角开始彼此纠缠磨蹭，才把手伸进允浩的衣服里，他拂过允浩的腹肌，然后向上掐住了允浩胸前可爱的红点。

 

“我要咬这里，最好能留下点牙印。我还要把它们吸得就像熟透了的浆果那样又红又肿。你会喜欢吗？”

 

允浩情不自禁地扭动着，他转开脸，不再看向电视屏幕。昌珉用谴责的语气开口，“转过来，看着他们。看见他操这个女人时多用力吗？等一下我也会这么对你…”

 

允浩发出一声窒息般的呻吟，他听话地重新看着电视屏幕。昌珉一边将一长串关于电影内容的色情、下流的点评娓娓道出，一边用手拉开允浩的长裤拉链，伸手握住了他坚硬热切的勃起。

 

允浩的手摸索着可以依靠的地方，当它落在昌珉的肩膀上时，允浩无法控制地抓住了昌珉的头发。而他每一次的扯动都让昌珉的阴茎变得更硬。

 

允浩喘息着发出呜咽，昌珉没有停下手里的动作，他贴着允浩大张的嘴巴告诉他，“自己脱裤子。”

 

把裤子和内裤褪到脚踝花费了允浩很大一番功夫，因为他这么做的同时昌珉正在用手玩弄着他的的阴囊，让他的一切动作都变得非常困难。当昌珉玩够了之后，他把手指抵在允浩入口一圈紧缩着的括约肌上。

 

这时候昌珉感觉到允浩突然浑身紧绷，他突然害怕起自己越了界。也许允浩想要的只是比他的禽兽想法纯洁一百倍、适合第一次约会的身体接触。 _该死的…我搞砸了！_

 

但紧接着，允浩渴望的嘴唇吻住了他，对他发出柔软的哀求，“昌珉…天呐…我真的很想念这种感觉，我也想你。快点继续…”

 

继续，他说继续！我没搞砸这次约会！昌珉的担忧化为乌有，他轻笑着，用手指抵住允浩的嘴唇。“舔湿它们，让它们湿得能操进你身体里。”

 

允浩呻吟着用口腔包裹着他的手指，嘴唇环住他的指关节，舌头顺从的在他的指头上画着圈。他的每一次舔舐、吸吮和轻咬都让昌珉备受煎熬。他就快忍无可忍，他迫切地想把他的手指从允浩的嘴巴里抽出来，插进允浩的身体里。

 

“我忍不住了，”允浩呜咽着放开他湿透了的指头，“进来吧，求你。快点！”

 

昌珉立刻一根接一根地用两根手指填满了允浩的小洞。

 

允浩的手在昌珉被性器顶起的裤子上揉捏，在昌珉用手帮他扩张的同时深深凝视着昌珉的双眼。这一切几乎让昌珉疯狂——允浩紧窄的内壁挤压着他的手指，一只勤勉的手在他的胯下做着神奇的事。

 

他永远不会让这个人从自己身边逃开。

 

_永远。_

 

 

~*~

 

 

在第一次约会的过程中，允浩和昌珉对他们的客厅造成了一系列毁灭性打击。他们在忘情地做爱时弄塌了茶几，沙发同样不能幸免，因为他们在上面的翻滚过于激情，靠垫快要从沙发框架里飞出来了。一把椅子也负了伤，因为允浩突发奇想，要把坐在椅子上的昌珉当成烈马去骑。

 

他们在凌晨两点时消停下来。一度在他们身体里激荡的欲火终于有了熄灭的趋势，他们盯着天花板，两个人身上乱七八糟的程度和客厅比起来不相上下。

 

在长久的沉默后，允浩终于选择破冰。“在第一次约会时我通常不会这么做。”

 

“我同意。”

 

“如果要再来一次‘第一次约会’，我们必须杜绝这种情况的发生。”

 

“我不同意。”

 

“昌珉！”

 

“允浩！”

 

允浩侧过身去。“我们连电影都没看完。还有你说的外卖到底在哪儿？”

 

昌珉也侧过身，他面对着允浩，脸上带着最真挚的微笑，这个笑容让允浩的心跳漏了一拍。“食物总是在一场性爱马拉松之后最好吃，你不知道吗？”

 

“所以，你本来就是这么打算的？”允浩忍不住要问这个问题。难道他们之间还只是像从前那样的炮友关系？

 

昌珉的微笑渐渐被一种严肃、感情强烈的表情替代了，他对允浩实话实说，“我不可能做到和你在一起时不去碰你。你有注意到我想显得浪漫一点但总是失败的举动吗？”

 

允浩垂下眼睛，嘴角不住上扬，“注意到了。那样的你很可爱。让我觉得必须帮你圆场。我只是没想到在告诉你‘抱我’的那个瞬间我就忍不住了。”

 

昌珉向前拱着，直到他和允浩赤裸的身体紧紧相贴。“没关系，你要知道你的另一半和你一样，因为你而欲火焚身。”

 

这样一张英俊脸庞的主人用深情的巧克力色眼睛注视着他，同时对他说出这样一番话，允浩无法抗拒。他拽住昌珉，把他拉进一个悠长甜蜜的深吻。当他们分开时，昌珉大脑一片空白，失去了组织语言的能力。

 

“那么，你想来点寿司吗？”允浩建议。他像一只猫般拱起脊背，伸着懒腰。他们在日本的行程还剩下一天，但明天大部分时间里都可以自由活动。他们今晚可以熬会儿夜，边看电视边吃东西，然后明早睡个懒觉。

 

允浩感觉到一只手正沿着他的脊椎一路向下摸去，同时嘴唇轻轻蹭过他的锁骨。他因为这感触笑着打了个滚，他躺在地毯上，看向自己身上的男人。昌珉捏了捏允浩一边的大腿，又握着它缓缓向上托举，“我来帮你拉伸。”

 

当允浩的膝盖碰到他的胸口时，昌珉得意洋洋地吹了声口哨，“天，你真的会由着我让我对你为所欲为。”

 

 _别爱上他，别爱上他！_ 允浩在心里告诉自己，但昌珉的抚摸让他腿软，他的膝盖已经情不自禁地打开了。

 

“吻我，茶米。”一切和寿司还有晚间活动相关的想法都被允浩抛到了九霄云外。

 

提起这个，寿司也许可以当明天的早餐。

 

 

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

第二天早上醒来时，浑身酸痛的允浩和昌珉脸上带着如出一辙的满足傻笑。阳光从百叶窗的缝隙里照进卧室，落在他们的裸体上。

 

“我好饿。”昌珉抱怨着，他翻过身，把脸埋进允浩的颈窝。

 

允浩笑了，“你有不饿的时候吗？但我也饿。我快要饿死了。要不要给姜辉打个电话叫他给我们送早餐来？”

 

“好主意。”

 

在早餐送上门之前，他们决定在宽敞的浴缸里一起泡个澡。他们在日本的公寓像是一处神圣的避难所。他们在韩国分居，但在这里他们可以随时黏在一起而不必担心受人打扰。

 

姜辉终于把饭送到时，他差点被昌珉从他手上抢走食品袋的粗暴动作拽到手臂脱臼。

 

“这里是怎么回事？”姜辉看着狼藉一片的客厅惊恐地问。

 

昌珉正忙着解决温饱问题，没工夫回答他，但昌珉听到了允浩有点窘迫的声音，“我们打了一架。”显然，姜辉因为允浩的说辞火冒三丈，他砰地一声甩上门后离开了。

 

昌珉往嘴里塞他有生以来吃到的最好吃的鸡蛋卷，允浩从背后抱住他，手臂环绕他的肩膀。接下来，允浩突如其来的问题让昌珉措手不及。“我们的关系是‘一对一’的吗？”

 

僵硬地咀嚼着他的蛋卷，昌珉陷入沉思。浩俊的身影立刻闪现在他脑中——他想起了浩俊抱着允浩、和允浩像情侣一般地互动的各种细节。

 

_不可能。我绝不能容忍自已以外的人和允浩在一起。_

 

“我希望如此。”昌珉咽下他嘴里的食物后慎重地开口。

 

允浩没有立刻回答他。他放开了昌珉，从食品袋里挑出装草莓的盒子，一边说道，“我也是这么想的。但我们必须小心些，昌珉。因为我们的活动…”

 

昌珉的两根手指抵住允浩柔软的嘴唇，他温柔地安抚允浩，“别总往坏处想。我们应该脚踏实地地过好每一天，别的就顺其自然吧。”

 

允浩吻了吻昌珉的指尖。“我们必须彼此坦诚相待。不要再和我玩游戏了。”

 

“我同意。”昌珉咬着酥脆的炸虾，一边把允浩拉进怀里，让他坐在自己的腿上。

 

他们决定在整个休息日里懒在家里，一边大快朵颐。允浩的菜单里有种类丰富的水果和寿司，昌珉选择的却是油炸的各种各样的垃圾食品。毫不夸张地说，他们在整天里除了吃东西和做爱以外什么都没干。让昌珉饥肠辘辘的不仅是食物——他永远都尝不腻允浩的嘴唇。

 

 

~*~

 

 

回归现实生活——东方神起次日乘中午的航班返回了韩国。允浩一出海关就听到有人在叫他的名字。而当他看到浩俊时，他立刻露出了笑脸，步履轻快地走到那人跟前。

 

“浩俊哥！”

 

浩俊紧紧地抱住他。“允浩，我很抱歉。”

 

允浩担心地皱起眉头，和浩俊拉开距离，“为什么？发生什么了？”

 

浩俊脸上的表情看起来很惭愧。“几周之前你联系我的时候我没能回复你。我当时正忙着拍新电视剧，过得颠三倒四的。我老是想着给你回电话，但是我都给忘记了。我平时不会这样，所以我很抱歉！”浩俊谨慎地看了眼昌珉，然后压低声音对允浩说，“你和他还好吗？”

 

允浩点了点头，正准备回答，但昌珉走上前打断了他，并且握了握他的手。“我和他挺好的，比‘还好’要再好点。”

 

浩俊的眼神里充满了理解。“啊，原来如此。那么，允浩，你想和我一起去吃午餐吗？”

 

允浩向姜辉询问他们接下来的行程，得到的答复是直到明天早上为止他们都是自由的。因此，允浩决定和浩俊一起走，但在他从昌珉身边离开之前，他安抚地顺了顺昌珉的后背。

 

允浩把他的背包扔在了后排座位上，浩俊对他说着自己有多想他。

 

他也很想他的哥，但他的心里无法避免地因为自己把昌珉一个人丢在了机场感到难过。尽管他只是简短地去吃个午餐。但他还有别的选择余地吗？堂而皇之地用行动告诉所有人他和昌珉正在约会，把他们的歌手生涯推向悬崖边？很显然，他不能这么做。

 

允浩关上车门，露出微笑。“我也很想你，浩俊哥。”

 

他们在一间小小的咖啡馆里用了午餐，闲聊着关于工作、家庭之类的琐事。当谈话的中心转移到昌珉身上时，浩俊放下了他的饮料杯，“你们俩之间的气氛看起来和上次不太一样了…好像更和睦了。”

 

他突然有点紧张，手心出汗的允浩试图笑着带过这个话题，“是吧，我猜。我们已经学会了怎么在同一个屋檐下和平相处。”

 

浩俊沉默了。他们吃完午餐后，浩俊载允浩回了他在首尔的独居公寓。允浩瞥了一眼公寓门前，他突然发现了昌珉的车。他睁大眼睛，透过车窗望向自己的公寓。

 

浩俊咳嗽了下。允浩吓了一跳。

 

“那么，我想问你一个问题。”

 

允浩点点头，默不作声地做着心理准备。

 

“假如，”浩俊说，“我想和你成为一对情侣。你怎么看？”

 

如果允浩是站着听见他的这句话，那么允浩有可能已经因为震惊跌倒在地。“什么？哥！”

 

“这问题很简单：愿意，或者不愿意？”

 

允浩紧紧闭上眼睛，他希望在自己睁眼后这尴尬透顶的遭遇化作一场梦境。但很不幸，浩俊依旧凝视着他，希望从他这里得到一个答案。

 

昌珉的脸在允浩眼前一闪而过。他的回答立即脱口而出，“不。”

 

浩俊的语气坚决，“为什么？”

 

“我——我只把你当做兄长那样看，哥…”

 

浩俊眯起眼睛。“还有？这不是全部的原因。”

 

允浩垂下头，耷拉着肩膀，他小声说，“昌珉…”

 

这时候，俊浩的眼神中亮起一点火光。“啊，的确。昌珉。你终于肯说了。和他在一起让你开心吗，允浩？”

 

允浩的心缩紧了，“是的，哥。我现在的选择是错的吗？”

 

浩俊伸手摸了摸他的脸。“如果你感到开心，那就足够了。我很抱歉我刚刚把气氛弄得这么僵。我想让你对我实话实说。”

 

“所以…”允浩抓住了浩俊的手，“你对我没有那方面的意思？”

 

浩俊笑了，他俯过身去，在允浩的唇畔落下蜻蜓点水的一个吻。这让允浩愕然，他愣在原地。“我当然有可能对你产生别的想法。但我还没决定好遗书上都要写些什么。昌珉恨死我了。”

 

有那么一秒，允浩试图为昌珉辩解，但他突然想到自己的男朋友那强烈的占有欲和嫉妒心，允浩把想说的话咽了回去。 _男朋友，_ 允浩再一次在脑海中默念， _也太超现实了。_

 

“另外，”浩俊在驾驶位上坐直身体，“我刚才给你的吻没能点起任何火花。”

 

允浩认同地点点头。“我们是好兄弟。”

 

浩俊笑了笑。“但你和昌珉之间却有，对吗？”

 

“我们之间的火花是危险的，不小心就会点起无法控制的熊熊大火。”允浩说着，没有焦点的视线直视前方。

 

浩俊轻声说，“那么，去吧。在条件允许的时候尽情享受人生。我会一直支持你，不论如何。”

 

他们拥抱后道了别，允浩抓起他的背包，飞快地朝他的公寓楼跑去。他迫切地想和自己高大、英俊、毫无疑问正心烦意乱地守在自己家门口的男朋友见面。

 

 

~*~

 

 

昌珉在允浩家门前踱步。他不知道允浩为什么这么久了还没回家，他已经开始烦躁起来。他把行李放回家里之后立刻跑到允浩这里，他不得不把自己钉在允浩家门口。这种小心眼的行为对昌珉来说有点可悲，但此时此刻，他一点也不在乎。他不能将允浩拱手相让给那个借口兄弟感情就和允浩调情的混蛋，浩俊。

 

“昌珉…”

 

他听见自己的名字后停下了脚步。允浩没有因为看到他而显得惊讶，而是沉默地打开公寓门，等在门边，看着昌珉走进房门。昌珉在允浩身边站住，轻轻地吻了他一下。但他尝到了一种不同以往的味道。

 

他们紧盯着彼此，在昌珉开口前度过了相当尴尬的一段时间。“你要因为那个哥离开我吗？”

 

允浩戒备地发问，“你为什么会这么想？”

 

“求你，回答我。”昌珉极力试图对允浩冷眼以待，但他失败了。他已经被妒欲折磨得够呛，没有心思再去摆出一个皱紧眉头的表情。

 

允浩有意地绕开了昌珉，他把背包放在沙发上。“不，我不会的。但他确实问过我是否希望和他在一起。”

 

昌珉的心中窜过一种令他憎恶的情绪，他咬牙切齿，“我就知道。”

 

允浩在房间里绕着圈，他把刚才发生的事情告诉了昌珉。“浩俊吻了我…其实算不上吻，只是碰了一下。为了看我会如何反应。”

 

昌珉妒火中烧，愤怒在他心里席卷而来，有一瞬间他甚至错觉自己会因为嫉妒而死。他无法组织语言，唯一能说出口的只是重复之前的话。“你要为了你的哥离开我吗？”

 

允浩无视了这个问题，他自顾自地反问道，“你知道我对这个吻有什么感觉吗？”他停顿了一下， “一点感觉也没有。”

 

昌珉像是被清凉的水泼醒了，他开始从暴走边缘冷静下来，终于能问点别的，“那么，你对我有什么感觉？”

 

允浩缓缓靠近他，动作轻盈得像一只美洲豹。当允浩的身体贴紧他时，昌珉伸手抱住了允浩。

 

“我和你之间的火花是危险的。”允浩的声音如此悦耳动听，“它很火热。它很强劲。它让我上瘾。”

 

允浩仰起脸，深深吻住了心跳不已的昌珉。

 

“留下来过夜。”允浩抵着他的嘴唇说。

 

昌珉沉吟着回吻过去。的确，他本意如此。不仅限于今夜，还有明夜，还有之后的许许多多天。

 

 

~*~

 

 

他们很快再次忙碌起来。在Catch Me在韩国巡演的进程中，他们同时要录制一张新日专，Time，过分紧密的行程只给他们留下了屈指可数的几次深夜约会、在每个活动的间隙匆忙亲密接触的机会。允浩也被邀请出演一部新的电视剧，野王，因此他不得不频繁往返于日韩之间。

 

允浩甚至连生日都是在剧组里过的。昌珉在那天的深夜打来电话。

 

“今天过得好吗？”

 

“挺好的。工作人员给我准备了一个蛋糕，我们简单地庆祝了一下。”

 

“我很想在你身边陪着你。”昌珉听起来有些低落。

 

“我也这么想。”允浩把手机更紧得贴住耳朵。“你还好吗，昌珉妮？”

 

他的男朋友在开口前停顿片刻，“之后我们终于不用两地分居时，一起庆祝生日吧。我的和你的。”

 

允浩期待地叹了口气。“说好了！”

 

于是，他们在终于同时身处日本，做完了专辑录制的收尾工作，结束了一个综艺节目的录制的此时此刻，赤身裸体地躺在一起。他们因为之前性爱已经精疲力竭，没有多余的体力去正经约会了。但对他们来说，彼此身体热量的辐射、肌肤相贴的感受已经足够美好。

 

昌珉吸吮着允浩的脖颈，让允浩笑出声。

 

“我正在试图留下吻痕…如果这取悦到你，我很开心。”他的男朋友嗓音低沉对他说完，啃咬的力道变重了些。

 

允浩现在笑个不停了，“痒死了！”

 

在他们回到韩国后，昌珉提议他们应该举行一次特殊约会。

 

“你还记得我们第一次去的那间夜店吗？”

 

他们在洗手间里做过爱的那件夜店…当然，允浩对此记忆犹新。允浩回答时脸颊泛红，“记得。你想去那…为什么？”

 

昌珉靠过来亲了亲他。“为了重新制造回忆。这次制造一个更好的。”

 

于是，允浩换上了一条紧身牛仔裤和一件V领的白衬衫，他知道昌珉会喜欢这一身的，因为昌珉会对他说“这衣服有点透，可以看见你的乳头”。

 

他的男朋友玩味地笑着，目光把他从头到脚地巡视了一遍。“我敢肯定，我拥有的是整个国家里最性感的男人。”

 

允浩翻了个白眼，但他的身体因为这赞赏开始发热。相对的，他也打量着昌珉的穿着，他对着那双包裹在浅蓝色牛仔裤的长腿和全黑的衬衫里的身躯咽了咽口水。在他们出发之前，他把昌珉按在了离身边最近的墙面上，咬上了那双饱满的嘴唇。

 

他们设法在一个小时后就到了夜店。只有发型不可避免的凌乱着，其余的衣服竟然相当整齐。他们一起跳舞，一起慢悠悠地摇摆身体。他们喝了酒，昌珉点了啤酒，允浩点了莫吉托。他们聊了天，聊了允浩的新剧，还有他们的巡演。他们在凌晨一点跌跌撞撞地回到了允浩的公寓里，和衣而睡，在早上醒来时因为宿醉肌肉僵硬、头痛不已。

 

虽然如此，但允浩感觉到了昌珉把他抱得更紧，在他头顶对他说，“我喜欢你。”

 

允浩盯着昌珉从衬衣领口露出来的一小片胸膛，他低声回应，“我也喜欢你。”

 

 

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

 

他们仍然时常争执。但他们的小小争端总能被相互的调侃或者亲吻迅速平息。尽管如此，在他们确立关系后的几个月内，依然有两次吵架——争论，迟迟未能得到合理解决。

 

昌珉对允浩和他们的恋爱关系所持的心态相当认真严肃。因此，他希望其他一概人等都不要企图染指允浩。他认为允浩 _属于_ 他。他知道自己这么认为很幼稚…允浩又不是个玩具，他是昌珉的男朋友，还有工作伙伴。但是当有人胆敢试图接近允浩时，他心中无法被驯服的野兽就会发出危险的咆哮：“ _他是我的！_ ”

 

某一晚，他们正在床上，昌珉在允浩身后狠狠地操着他，同时用牙齿深深咬进允浩的脖颈后边。允浩紧紧抓住床单，因为快感尖叫呜咽。

 

“哦，天。就是那儿，昌珉妮！”

 

他狂热地顶进允浩的身体，每一次撞击都精确的顶在那一点上，他的哥哥咬住枕头哭喊出声。昌珉在射精时仍然稳稳地握住允浩的腰。之后，他把允浩圈在臂弯里。他让他的男朋友翻过身来面对自己，他们汗湿的身体彼此紧贴。允浩闪着光的眼睛里透出微笑，这个时刻，昌珉再一次地听见了自己心中野兽的咆哮。

 

允浩对所有人都很友好，因此， _所有人_ 都宠爱着他。这个事实成为昌珉妒欲的催化剂，一旦碰到特定的溶剂，每每会将昌珉迅速推至失控爆炸的边缘。

 

在一场演唱会后的某天，一名新人男性职员尾随着允浩，向允浩讨要私人号码。昌珉碰巧看见允浩时，允浩正摆出他能拿的出手的最温和的态度回绝这个请求。这个男人却坚持不懈，他的动作和神情开始变本加厉的粗鲁起来。

 

昌珉能回想起来的一切就只有充斥在他视线内的血的红色，他上前揍了那个男人一拳后拽走了允浩。当他们回到了私人化妆间后，允浩环顾四周，确保四下无人，然后他紧紧握住昌珉的手臂，从牙缝里嘶声，“你不能再这样了！并不是每一个人都觊觎我。”

 

“那么你是太他妈的轻信别人了！”昌珉回以咬牙切齿。“如果我没有阻止他，你要怎么才能那个男人不再骚扰你？我要把这个混蛋炒了，立刻，马上。没有人可以那样对你。我绝不允许。”

 

“冷静点，宝贝。”允浩捧住昌珉的脸颊。昌珉的态度渐渐在他男朋友的安抚中软化下来。

 

诸如此类的争执在他们之间不断地爆发，可他们还没能将问题根治。他们的职业让几乎所有的人都渴望着能得到他的男友。昌珉必须背负着这个诅咒，尽自己所能地把允浩看紧些。

 

另一个有待解决的争议是昌珉和圭贤那圈朋友厮混在一起的时间要多少才比较合适。

 

“那么，为什么你不和我一起过去？”昌珉在某次试着提议道。

 

允浩双手抱臂，姿势透出防卫的架势。“为什么？好让你为我分心，然后不能好好享乐吗？我们独处的时间已经少得可怜了。你却还要把时间分给喝酒玩乐，直到天亮才回家。”

 

“宝贝，你知道我已经在尽可能地拒绝他们的邀请了。”昌珉试着和他解释，“他们会起疑心的。圭贤已经在猜测我是不是又和你住在了一起。”

 

允浩泄了气。“我本来今晚另有计划的。”

 

“我最晚最晚十二点回家。我保证。”昌珉啄吻允浩的嘴唇。

 

昌珉总是会履行他的承诺。当他到家时，时间刚刚过十一点四十五分，允浩的客厅被装扮成了一个完美的野餐场地，浪漫的烛光点缀着整间房的地板。允浩本人正躺在地上，靠着一个抱枕昏昏欲睡。

 

昌珉笑着摇了摇头。他走到允浩边上，俯下身子去把他的哥哥吻醒。

 

“我好饿，允浩呀，喂饱我…”

 

允浩醒来，他咧出微笑，缠抱着昌珉滚在地板上。

 

 

~*~

 

 

他们还没互相说过“我爱你”。

 

允浩以为自己曾经爱过别人，但那时的感情和他对昌珉的没有一丝一毫的相似之处。他的男朋友给他安全感，让他觉得发自内心的温暖，同时，和昌珉相处时他时常感到眩晕。昌珉的一切都给允浩带来活力…这个年轻人和他一路披荆斩棘走到今天，他们之间的牵绊如此之深，让他无法想象没有对方的生活。

 

这是爱吗？允浩相信这是。但他还不会轻易让这句话脱口而出。原因之一是因为他太害羞，开不了口…可如果昌珉对他的感情还不是爱怎么办？唯有一次，昌珉对他说过自己很喜欢他。但喜欢并不等于爱。

 

另外，如果他说了这句话，那就意味着他再也无法回头了。他会用自己的未来和昌珉彼此承诺，而这件事让他害怕。他们要怎么去公开这事？一旦公开，他们就绝对没有办法继续活动了。

 

允浩冲完澡后躺进床里，他蠕动着缩进昌珉的臂弯，把头枕在昌珉舒展的手臂上。他的男朋友在半梦半醒间抱住他，“允浩…宝贝…”

 

 _我爱你。_ 允浩在心中默念。

 

此时，此刻，任何其余事物都无关紧要。

 

允浩的新剧杀青后，他把自己的全部注意力凝聚在即将到来的Time日巡上。他和昌珉形影不离，这让他们的关系越发亲密无间。他们在日本的公寓俨然成为了他们安宁的避风港。

 

某一晚，他们有了自由活动的时间，他们决定去采购窗帘。允浩在一家小店里四处逛着，昌珉不紧不慢地跟在他的哥哥身后。

 

“我不觉得我们需要新窗帘，”昌珉抱怨，“我想去卖游戏碟的店里看看。”

 

“是吗？”允浩挑起一边眉毛，沉下嗓音，“在你决定抱着我滚到地板上，滚到窗口下面，在我骑在你身上让你爽得大叫还拽着窗帘不放的时候，你还觉得我们不需要换新窗帘？”

 

尽管他内心不为所动，但出于礼貌，昌珉还是在允浩面前闭了嘴，装得像只安静胆小的绵羊。

 

最终，他们在回家前去了电玩店还有漫画书店。昌珉随手拨弄着一沓漫画杂志，一本封面上画着穿着高中校服的女生的书突然闪现在他眼前。他抓起这本漫画，用哀求的眼神望向允浩的双眼。

 

电流般的情欲扫过他的身体，允浩默许地点点头。昌珉立刻直奔收银台，用一副浮夸的说辞和演技试图说服书店老板这本漫画是要送给自己的妹妹的。

 

允浩慢吞吞地套上制服，揉了揉他的红色假发。在昌珉看见允浩踏出卧室的那一秒，他的眼神就从滑落在鼻梁中央的眼镜框上方探出来，捕捉着允浩的每一个细微动作。“你迟到了，郑同学。而且我认为你今天的打扮实在有些淫荡。这两件事我们一会儿再谈，现在告诉我，你有没有完成你的家庭作业？”

 

允浩吊儿郎当地冲他走来，用喑哑的声音告诉他，“我努力了，但是我还是需要一些指导，老师。”

 

昌珉老师坐在长桌上，他扬起下巴，示意他的学生靠得更近。“坐到老师腿上来，让他来帮你解决你的问题。”

 

允浩扬起嘴角，他得咬着腮帮才没当场笑场，他骑在了昌珉的腿上。他穿着的蓝色短裙因为这个姿势翻卷上去，露出他的大腿。

 

“努力给我看看。”昌珉教导他。“能感觉到它吗？你应该学过该怎么去缓解这种僵硬的症状。”

 

“老师，你这个套路真的很像那种没趣的色情片情节。”嘴上这么说着的允浩还是在昌珉身上摆起腰，他的动作使昌珉仰起头开始喘息。允浩的挑逗让他的男朋友意乱情迷，年轻人的两只手都滑进了他的裙摆底下开始在他的大腿上又揉又捏，他下流地抚摸让允浩呻吟起来。

 

在他们开始一场抵在沙发扶手上的性爱前，他们借着彼此的身体保持平衡从长桌上挪开。他们都不想再弄坏第二个茶几。最终，允浩倒进了沙发里，他拽着昌珉，把昌珉拖到了自己身体上方。

 

昌珉满足地叹息。“我真的很喜欢你。”

 

_我爱你。_

 

“我也真的很喜欢你。”允浩看着天花板，做了一件他很久都没做过的事。

 

他开始祈祷。

 

 

~*~

 

 

“因为我觉得一个人住很孤单，就买了一只泰迪熊来陪我睡觉。”允浩可爱地承认着。

 

 _熊是我给他买的，_ 昌珉暗自笑着， _但是他现在根本用不着那玩意儿，因为他每天睡觉的时候抱着的是我。_

 

但显然，在一个韩国综艺节目，全民脱口秀：你好，的录制过程中把事实揭穿是件愚蠢的事情。因此，昌珉安静地旁听着允浩继续讲到自己会写日记的事情。

 

令人意外的，这对昌珉来说其实是件新鲜事。他没有注意到允浩写日记的习惯…他都写些什么？允浩有对他提过这事吗？

 

好奇在他心里熊熊燃烧，昌珉在MC对允浩曾经在日记里写过昌珉的坏话这件事大肆渲染作秀的时候装作一副很受伤的样子。允浩摇着头，笑个不停，试着去安抚低落的昌珉。

 

录制结束后，昌珉把允浩逼到墙角，假装着神情严峻。“你都在日记里写了什么关于我的事情？我们的性生活？你觉得我有多可爱？还是什么？”

 

允浩扬起下巴。“你凭什么觉得你值得我把你写进日记里？”

 

他的话音刚落就被昌珉的吻堵住了嘴，昌珉在他的下唇上挑逗地吸舔。这让允浩不能呼吸。

 

“你竟然背着我写日记。”昌珉的嗓音很温柔。“向我保证，总有一天你会愿意为我朗读其中一些节选。”

 

允浩点头。“我保证。”

 

昌珉并非热衷对别人的秘密刨根究底，又或者是他不信任允浩。呃，好吧，他承认自己对别人的秘密有着强烈的好奇。他会定期检查允浩手机上来自他人的简讯（他很确定允浩对此心知肚明，只是从没对他的行为表现出不满）。浩俊还算识时务，没有不知好歹地试着和他的男朋友调情。他知道自己的行为听上去有些变态，但是，在他看来，这是一种从大千世界里无奇不有的变态人群手里保护允浩的有效办法。目前，在昌珉眼里，满世界的变态中可以信任和托付的人唯有他自己。

 

今年年底，东方神起就会迎来出道十年的日子。公司决定让他们举办十周年纪念的演唱会。

 

“你觉得那三个人会不会在那天想起我们？”允浩在某次彩排结束后问他。

 

昌珉耸了耸肩，擦掉额头上的汗水。“我有你，你有我…别的都不重要。”

 

他的话让允浩微笑起来，冲他抛来一个飞吻。允浩用眼神告知昌珉，在回家以后他可以去认领他的“奖励”。

 

 

 

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

最终章

 

 

东方神起的十周年纪念演唱会定于十二月。寒冷的天气对他们来说将会是种摧残，他们在前往演唱会场馆的保姆车上挤在一起取暖。

 

“纪念日快乐，宝贝！”允浩柔声说，他用嘴唇抿着昌珉的耳垂。

 

昌珉假装要在允浩的手腕上狠狠咬一口，但最终只是温柔地用牙齿挨了一下。“纪念日快乐。”

 

他们主题为 _时光飞逝_ 的演唱会获得了爆炸性的成功。他们表演了新歌和老歌，工作人员把为他们准备的香槟和蛋糕搬到了舞台上。昌珉和允浩在台上喝了交杯酒，就像传统新婚夫妇会做的那样。

 

昌珉从未在允浩脸上见过比现在更幸福的表情——那双眼睛闪闪发亮，脸颊透出绯红。他在这一刻冲动地想要抓起麦克风，向全世界宣告他对允浩的爱情…

 

_爱？_

 

突然间昌珉感到一阵慌乱，他拿起香槟杯，抿了一口酒。当允浩的笑声通过音响洋溢在整个场馆上方时，他感觉自己的心都要被融化了。

 

他的确，爱着允浩。

 

演唱会的最后部分，当参与舞台表演的人一起手拉着手，对着观众鞠躬时，昌珉不想放开允浩。但允浩从他身边离开了，准备走向伴舞团。昌珉不会轻易放允浩走掉。他伸出手，拍了拍允浩的肩膀，然后张开了自己的手臂。

 

允浩脸上的惊喜一掠而过，然后，他回头和昌珉相拥，把自己的身体紧紧嵌在昌珉的怀抱里。人群爆发出的欢呼震耳欲聋。

 

这一晚，他们准备上床睡觉前允浩忧虑地问，“你为什么要在大家面前抱我？”

 

“以前难道没抱过吗，允浩？”

 

“我知道，但是这次有点不一样。”

 

昌珉走向允浩身旁。“我抱你是因为我那时候没法压抑自己的感情。我也不在乎别人对此会怎么看。我不知道我们是怎么走到今天这一步的，但我为此感到幸福。我想你也是幸福的，对吗？”

 

允浩的眼睛里闪着泪光。“我很幸福。我们是怎么有了今天的，昌珉妮？在过去，我们甚至不能正常相处。”

 

昌珉握住允浩的手，把允浩带向床上。他把自己的身体砌进允浩双腿之间，俯下身去，耳朵贴住稍年长的男人柔软的胸口。昌珉听到允浩心脏正在有力地跳动。这说明允浩现在正在紧张，或者，他很开心。

 

昌珉抬起头，那句埋藏在他心底很久的话脱口而出。“我爱你。”

 

“我？”允浩的身体陷进床垫，他的身形显得小了许多，显得脆弱易碎。

 

“你。”昌珉吻住允浩颈部柔嫩的肌肤。“的确，在过去我很讨厌你。但是现在我意识到了从前被我忽视的事实。我一直都想让你对我坦诚，想得到你的全部。在我们的游戏，争吵还有一切的过程里我爱上了你。你不必回应我…但是请你至少接受我对你的感情，允浩。”

 

“不！”允浩突然大声说。昌珉退缩了。 _哦，原来他不爱我。_

 

他的男朋友从他的身下费劲地钻出来，开始在床底下翻翻找找，直到拿出了一本红色的书。这是允浩的日记，他把这个递给昌珉。“我的确有些话要对你讲。看我最后写的那篇。”

 

昌珉脸上写着动摇。“你面对粉丝可以对我们俩之间的良好关系长篇大论，但却没办法对我坦白你的心声？”

 

但他看到允浩的表情在瞬间低落下来，昌珉立刻住了嘴。他翻开日记，翻到被允浩潦草字迹填满的最新一页，开始朗读：

 

_日记：_

_我想告诉昌珉我爱他这件事，但我感到害怕。我害怕他的拒绝。同时，我更害怕即使他在现在接受了我的感情，在未来却会有不可抗的事件迫使我们再度分开。社会并不友善。如果我能带着昌珉远离这一切，一生只和他在一起，我想我会这么做的。但我必须打起精神，面对现实。尽管我已经知道，在未来的某时某刻我会和他分离，现在我也希望我可以永远不失去他。我爱着他，全心全意，我希望在某一天里他也能对我说出同样的话。_

_我到底是怎么爱上这个幼稚鬼的？我讨厌他曾经避开我的方式_ _…_ _他曾经那么孤僻_ _…_ _他曾经对什么都满不在乎的样子。沈昌珉，你是怎么背离了我的预料，成了现在这个在我眼中如此完美无缺的人的？_

_我爱他。_

 

昌珉抬起眼，一滴泪水从他脸颊上滚落。允浩用唇语告诉他，“我爱你”。

 

日复一日，他们总有一天会解开所有的谜题。现在，昌珉要和允浩一起度过漫漫长夜，而即使未来晦涩不明，他也不会从允浩的身边离开。

 

 

~*~

 

 

**数月后** **…**

  “我看，你和那些模特儿们走的挺近。”允浩在他们录完 _Something_ 的单曲MV后语气平平地指出这一点。

 

昌珉穿回自己的牛仔裤，他拉上裤子拉链，“我只是为了配合处处留情的剧情人设嘛。”（他说完，灵活地避开了允浩丢向自己的袜子团。）“你自己和她们也挺合得来的，允浩先生。如果我没把你从那个褐色头发的姑娘身边拽开，她得把你生吞活剥了。”

 

他们顽皮地互相瞪了对方几秒，然后大笑出声。当他们打发了笑意，重新正经起来后，昌珉问他，“你有问过公司对我们俩同时服兵役这件事的看法吗？”

 

允浩飞快地避开了昌珉的眼睛。昌珉已经知晓了答案。 _他们不得不分开服役。_ 这意味着他们有四年的时间不能互相陪伴。光是这个想法就已经扼住了昌珉的咽喉，让他难以呼吸。

 

允浩把手臂搭上昌珉的肩膀。“我还有个办法呢…会没事的，昌珉妮。”

 

 

~*~

 

**一年后** **…**

 

 允浩在教官咆哮着检阅士兵时整理好自己的制服。他的仪容仪表非常达标。教官甚至在检阅他时把一只手放在他肩膀上捏了捏。允浩在内心暗笑，他知道，如果昌珉在这里目睹了教官对他的友好态度，他的男朋友说不定会因为飙升的血压罹患脑血管瘤。

 

但实际情况是，允浩是他们的部队里 _最受喜欢_ 的那个人。长官们时不时就会围到他身边来，让他和大家分享他作为艺人时征战四方、大获成功的冒险经历。他本就心怀对士兵军官的诚挚尊重，因此很快和他们结成了友谊。

 

但夜晚却让他难过。每到夜里，他尤其想念昌珉。他对他们在一起的最后一天记得清清楚楚。他们在姜辉载他入伍的那个早上做了爱。昌珉拒绝送他到军营，在人行道上朝他挥手道别时眼眶里盈满泪水。但昌珉最终没有哭出来。

 

_就快了，昌珉妮，很快我们就会重新在一起的。_

 

 

 

~*~

 

**再一年后** **…**

 

昌珉在操场对面冲允浩露出微笑。部队正准备结成方阵，做一些热身活动和一些日常操练。

允浩神通广大地安排了昌珉在他服役一年时入伍。对昌珉来说，去年简直难以忍受，能让他轻松片刻的只有和圭贤喝啤酒喝到饱的时候，还有他主演的电视剧拍摄中的紧凑行程。

 

在军营里，当他们白天有自由活动时间时，他和允浩会加入别的士兵，一起打牌或是别的。他们和士兵们一起进餐、拉练还有谈天说地。就像和从前和伴舞们会做的那样。

 

在晚上，昌珉总是会钻进允浩的板床，在他每一次这么做的时候都会被允浩训斥一顿。他们用气音争执不下。

 

“我们总有一天会被抓个现行的。”允浩说。

 

“管他呢。我觉得，大部分人肯定已经发现了，他们才不在乎这个。”昌珉反驳。“还有，我想他们不会觉得我这么做有什么不妥的。毕竟你穿制服的样子那么可口”

 

“闭嘴吧你。”允浩吻住他，小心地没有发出声音。“下流如你…但不错，正合我意。”

 

他们腻在一起，直到睡着。昌珉总是记得在破晓前溜回自己床上。

 

这种情况持续了整年，无人提及关于它的只言片语。

 

允浩在役的最后一晚，他是钻进昌珉床上的那个人。他把他的男朋友紧紧抱在怀里，嗅着对方身上的气息。“我会非常、非常想你的。”

 

为了舒缓气氛，昌珉问他，“你会想我的小兄弟吗？”

 

允浩使劲推了他一下，差点因为大笑掉下了床。“你真变态！”

 

“怎么？你应该想念他。”昌珉用低沉的嗓音劝解，“你知道当我们再次见面的时候我想对你做的事吗？”

 

允浩把额头抵上昌珉的。“什么？”

 

“我会把你的小洞扩张，润滑，好让我能直接一插到底。我不会操得太心急。我要慢慢地操你，慢到让你哀求我满足你。然后我会吻你…一直，一直吻你。”

 

昌珉用吻封住允浩的微笑和急促地喘息。接下来，在他生命中灿烂的阳光离他而去后，又将是凄惨难熬的一年。

 

 

~*~

 

 

 **又是一年后** **…**

 

允浩失眠了。昌珉明天就会回家。他有那么多想要告诉昌珉、想和昌珉一起去做的事。他想亲吻昌珉，和昌珉做爱，和昌珉商量他们未来的规划。SM公司已经企划了一些他们作为东方神起的活动。过去的一年，允浩出演了电视剧，拍摄了许多杂志。他也开始介入公司的管理事项…他未来或许会成为管理层的一员。同时，他非常确信昌珉在未来不论成为solo歌手或者一名演员都会非常成功，他不能对昌珉的才华感到更自豪。

 

并且，不论境况如何，东方神起都将永远将他们两人捆绑在一起。

 

允浩不再对他和昌珉的未来感到担忧，这和其他人毫无干系。他要尽自己所能地和昌珉在一起…也许他还会领养一个小孩。所有人都知道他喜欢孩子，因此这也不是什么大不了的事情。

 

他心怀这些甜蜜的忧虑陷入沉眠。

 

不知道多久之后，侧躺着的允浩被一根正在缓缓插入他身体里的、滑腻坚硬的阴茎弄醒，他耳畔吹拂着炽热的呼吸，有个人正在叫他的名字。

 

允浩倒吸一口气，他猛地扭过头去，“昌珉！你到家了，我的天！”

 

昌珉轻笑着跟他解释，“我借口家事恳切让他们早把我放出来一天。是姜辉接我回来的。”

 

“你这目无法纪的小鬼。”允浩控诉。他想念着昌珉，想了解昌珉的一切近况，但昌珉顶进他身体的感觉如此甘美，每一次撞击都让他更加难耐。他放弃了那一大堆盘亘在他心中的问题，只是对昌珉说，“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你，宝贝。”昌珉扶稳了允浩颤抖的腰胯。“慢慢来，记得吗， _就像我对你保证的那样_ 。”然后，他捧住允浩的脸颊，吻了上去。

 

他们唇齿相依的感觉有如归家一般，让他们彼此感到温暖。

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
